New World
by Waggle-wag
Summary: Crossover with Xmen AU and Buffy AU, main focus Xmen. Xander has his own prophecy, but it means leaving Sunnydale and his friends behind, what a shame that he has no choice about it. slash XanderLogan
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Prologue

They only had so much time to close the dimensional portal, they had no idea where it led to or what would come out, all they knew was that it had to be closed before it could rip apart the school and open the Hellmouth; they didn't have a hell of a lot of time.

Willow was casting a spell on the portal to close it while Buffy, Giles and Xander were trying to fend off the demons drawn to the power of the portal. At least they weren't like some demons, no horns, scales, but they did have fangs and were an odd blue colour, they were kind of cool, Xander mused, except for there snake like forked tongue that was nearly as long as his arm, eeewww, he didn't want to go anywhere near those, but they were what they were using for weapons.

Books, shelves, tables and chairs were destroyed and all the demons were dealt with. Xander was helping Giles to stand after being knocked unconscious by his last demon and from the corner of his eye Xander could make out Buffy finishing off her last demon, a slimy green one and she was covered in it. He let out a sigh of relief noticing how no one was as hurt as they could have been with all those demons. As he turned to watch Willow finish off her spell to close the portal, he instead looked in horror and ran towards her as fast as he could.

'WILLOW!!! NO!!' Xander pushed Willow out the way of the portal as the blue tendrils that had appeared from inside it started to grab at her, but he wasn't as lucky, they wrapped around his waist winding there way up and around his body till you couldn't see him. Little did he know he had started a prophecy of his own.

__

The Champion who is more then any can see,

Mortal, but more powerful as any other.

Shall sacrifice himself for the safety of one he loves,

And bring into motion the consuming darkness.

With his endless light he shall defeat the dark,

Bringing back good to all.

The tendrils surrounded his body until he was a mass of blue light, the others cautiously walked closer ready to rescue their friend, but before they could move the tendrils began to glow and yellow shocks of light, looking like miniature bolts of lightening shot out of them, keeping them at bay and stopping their rescue attempt. They could only look on as the blue bulk that was Xander began to writhe and his screaming voice could be heard piercing the night over the howling sound of the wind from the portal.

Xander was in pain, it felt like he was being ripped apart by barbed wire it was excruciating, but eventually his voice gave out so all he could do was whimper, and then pass out. While unconscious he never noticed the increase of power around him, it encased him tightly like a cocoon then seeped into his body changing him in ways he never believed he, the Zeppo, could achieve.

From outside the cocoon of energy his friends watched on, unable to help their friend, they could feel the power radiating around Xander and feared for his life. Moments later the tendrils were dragging his encased body towards the portal, Buffy ran to try and help, but was stopped by Giles grabbing her arm, Willow tried to cast some spells, but they wouldn't work, if anything the cocoon was sucking in her magic to make itself stronger.

'WILLOW!! STOP!!' Giles heaved a weary sigh 'There's nothing we can do now.'

They all watched as the cocoon encasing Xander continued to drag him towards the portal, they all wanted to look away and not have to witness him die, but they had to look just in case there was an opening for him to be rescued, but nothing appeared. They took a last look at their friend as he disappeared into the portal as it closed. Cries of anguish came from the three people who had just lost a friend, a brother and a son, they could be heard throughout the night piercing the darkness with their sorrow, which caused the demons to avoid the mournful mortals.

The oracles of the Powers That Be watched with interest into their window, a pool of clear, pure water into the mortal world. The room was bight and seemed to glow from the walls, the male and female oracle turned to look at each other with what could be called glee on their placid faces. With a hint of a smile on his face, the man spoke up 'He will do well' it was said so positively that you couldn't help believe him.

'I still don't see why we couldn't leave him here to train.' the woman looked slightly confused.

He scowled at her 'Leave him on the Hellmouth, no, I'm surprised he hasn't been overly tainted by the darkness like the others, at least the Hyena spirit and Soldier memories help him now.'

She continued to protest 'His friends would undoubtedly help him with what he needs to learn.' he glared at her 'Sister, those so called friends barely talked to him ever since starting college, how would he train with no one there to listen to him or even believe him first?'

She could see the truth in his glowing eyes and bowed slightly 'Yes, you are correct. I see now brother, that what is done, had to be done, so, very well. I wish him all the luck I can offer.' he turned to her 'We shall depart sister.' he gave a faint smile and she gave a small nod. They both disappeared in a glow of light that would have blinded anyone looking.

It had begun all they could do now was watch and wait as Alexander the Champion got the training he needed for the prophecy to come to pass and for them all to hopefully survive what was to come.

Tbc.

****

A/N: I've never tried to do a prophecy before so I was a little worried, sorry if it's not that good.


	2. Tracking

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now on to the story.

When Xander awoke lying on the muddy ground, he noticed it was just after sunset and he was in the middle of a wood, trees surrounded him in every direction, but he seemed to be in a clearing. He felt none of the searing pain he had endured in the cocoon, but more like rejuvenated, he felt great just bursting with energy, he wondered if it had anything to do with the tendrils and the cocoon, it could be a reason, but he really wanted a proper explanation because he knew for a fact this wasn't Sunnydale anymore, there had never been woods like these ones there, that is when he started to panic. No Buffy for slayage if needed, no Willow for magic, especially to track where he was and no G-man with his brain bursting full of knowledge or help from his books, Xander was alone with no one to help. He began to panic even more and then started to hyperventilate, gulping in breaths of air over and over, but with every lungful he started to realize scents were tickling his nose, scents he thought he'd never smell again after the whole hyena possession, not one of his best moments, but he remembered it all, smells of trees, plants, the earth under his feet, animals all around and their heartbeats, the blood pumping through the animals veins could be heard echoing through his own ears, he was being surrounded in scents and sounds, the sensations drowning him, confusing him and he started panicking again, trying to block out the other sounds and focusing on his own, his heavy breathing and his heart beating.

While Grabbing at his chest to feel the beating of his heart to relax him, he noticed his hands, electric sparks dancing over his fingertips, glowing faintly and brightening up the surrounding darkness, it was very eerie. He thought for a second that he was hallucinating, he had finally cracked and if anyone found him he would be carted off to the nearest loony bin, but finally he focused on the shooting sparks, concentrating on the dancing sparks jumping between his fingers, he focused so much he felt like he was going cross-eyed, however after a while they seemed to grow, getting bigger inches at a time. That amount of electricity started to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he didn't know how he did it, but he was then able to draw the sparks back into his hands making them dissipate almost into thin air and without realising it he had stopped hyperventilating, he was now quite calm. Xander was starting to realise this was the weirdest day of his life and he had grown up on the Hellmouth, it was even weirder then the time the Scooby's had to fight the 'drugged up Umpa Lumpa demons', as he had liked to call them, well, actually, maybe not that weird, at least he wasn't singing the Umpa Lumpa song. He just couldn't take all the this new stuff in, it was too much to process so Xander just curled up into a tiny ball and rocked himself to sleep in an unknown wood and away from his friends, the only family that cared.

When Xander woke up again it seemed to be midday, which he could tell by the positioning of the sun, (and how did he know that), he was a little less stressed then the night before because he had finally realised that he was a Scooby, he had fought demons since he was 15 years old, this was nothing and he could handle it like he handled everything else, head on and with a round of jokes by his side. He carried on thinking about what this meant for a while, being in a strange place and away from the people he knew, that was until his stomach grumbled, god what could he eat around here? he felt his senses pick up as if answering his question, he could smell something and he knew, just knew it was a rabbit, growling low in his throat, which he realised was another new addition, he stalked after his prey sniffing lightly as he went, he had a rabbit to catch.

He found the rabbit near a cluster of berry bushes by a small stream. Carefully he prowled forwards, he hadn't noticed how quiet on his feet he was until then, he could hear the rabbits heartbeat, but he didn't hear the snap of any branches and for autumn even the crunchy leaves under his feet weren't making a noise, added to that his quiet breathing you wouldn't even notice him and the rabbit certainly didn't. When he was near enough to the rabbit that's when he pounced, however they were near enough to the stream that they tumbled in as Xander snapped the rabbit's neck.

Standing in the stream Xander shook off the water covering himself and the rabbit, looking down at the limp rabbit in his hands, he noticed his reflection and stared in shock at himself. His hair had grown out down to the middle of his back, it was faintly curly from the water and looked slightly wild, almost like a mixture between a lion's and a horse's main and the colour shone, but not from the midday sun, but from an unknown source, it looked like his hair was flecked with little specks of gold. Leaning closer to the water he looked at his face, his canines had lengthened, they looked like they could tear into thick muscle and his eyes, wow, the sparks that he could produce from his hands were faintly flickering in his brown eyes making them shimmer and shine in an peculiar way. Another amazing thing was he had filled out, yeah, so the construction work helped build some muscle mass, but now he was defined, not body builder big, but he did look like he worked out, nice. Again he couldn't really process the changes, besides he had a rabbit ready to eat under his arm and he was starving.

Back at Xander's 'campsite', the clearing he had woken up in, Xander was eating the rabbit, he had collected wood for a fire and after rubbing two sticks together for what seemed like years decided not to bother with it, so instead he thought he'd try his little electrical fingers routine to try and light the wood, he concentrated on the feeling he got from having the sparks there before and then they appeared, so he could control them slightly now, but then it was time for the hard part, pointing a finger towards the wood he concentrated on focusing the spark on the pile of wood for his fire and :SNAP: a huge spark shot out from his finger to the wood and a fire had started, Xander, (in a very manly way), jumped up and down and danced around as he congratulated himself on a job well done. Cooking the rabbit was a bit harder, especially with the fur still covering it, but eventually he had realised that his nails didn't need a cut, but had turned into claws not huge, but big enough, although like a cat they did retract slightly, so they weren't that dangerous. After finishing his rabbit, Xander decided just to sleep thinking was giving him too much of a headache, there was lots going on that he really didn't understand.

Xander was stalking around for food the next morning when he smelt something new coming into what he now called his wood, this animal? smelt of earth, something wild and a hint of metal, it was a weird combination, maybe a wild animal with a tracker, although it seemed like too much metal for that, Xander became extremely wary so he carried on further into the wood. After a couple of hours of back tracking and sneaking through the woods Xander had lost the smell of the animal and was now at the stream, it was then that he recognized another smell, after nearly two days of being in the wood he stunk, so stripping off his clothes, he got into the cool stream, heated from the midday sun and proceeded to wash himself, so intent on not smelling he didn't notice the animal or actually human that had been stalking him, find him.

'Ookay, put some clothes on, then come over here kid, I'll make sure you get your ass out of here safely.' Xander spun round surprised at the gruff voice calling him, then realising he was naked he quickly in a blink of an eye covered himself.

Glaring daggers at the man in front of him Xander shouted out 'Who the HELL, do you think you are?' with jerky movements he tried to get his clothes on without flashing, the big, well muscled, (more then he had), quite hairy man behind him.

In the same gruff voice with an almost annoyed tone the man replied 'Names Logan, kid. Now get your ass over here. I ain't got all day.' Then Logan proceeded to cross his arms and wait, with Xander muttering curses under his breath the whole time.

****

A/N: Crossover with X-men, which will also be AU.


	3. School for the gifted

Xander and Logan had gone back to the clearing to talk and they were now sitting on opposite sides of the burnt out campfire, Xander wasn't ready to trust this stranger yet, even if he did smell nice and the gruff voice had started to sound quite sexy, (ok what was that, he so wasn't into Logan like that, maybe it was just a glitch) and he began to talk.

'So, what brings you to my neck of the woods.' Xander quipped, Logan rolled his eyes at the joke and replied.

'Listen kid, I was . . . ' he was interrupted by Xander.

'My name is not kid, my name is Xander, X-A-N-D-E-R, got it, old man.' he finished with a smirk, the last bit made Logan growl, then he carried on speaking with an underlying growl.

'What sort of name is Xander?'

'It's short for Alexander.'

'Yeah, ok. As I was sayin' kid . . . ' Xander gave him an irritated look, '. . . Xander. I was sent here by Professor Charles Xavier, the head of a special school, a school for the gifted. This school deals with kids that have special powers, a mutation. He wants to invite you for a visit, you know look around, maybe even join. What do you say?' Logan crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

'Um, firstly, What!!?' Xander was completely confused, mutants, special schools, ok he definitely wasn't in his own dimension anymore and this just proved it. He heard Logan give a sigh before he started to speak again.

'Ok, you're a mutant, actually the others aren't too sure what you are, but they sent me to get you and bring you to the school, so, coming, the jets waiting for us.' he thumbed the direction where the Blackbird was located and got ready to stand up and leave.

Xander was still sitting, contemplating what was just said 'If I come, I can go anytime I want?'

'Yeah.' Logan was getting annoyed either the kid was coming or not, he hated these pick up missions.

'Um, well . . . ok then, I guess. I could do with a proper bed.' Xander got a wistful look on his face from just thinking about a nice, soft, comfy bed.

Logan gave a faint chuckle, he couldn't believe this was the same person who had out manoeuvring him when he was trying to track him and then found washing in the stream, he still remembered how the boy looked, his hair seeming to glow in the sun and he smelt good too, Logan realised he was thinking really weird thoughts, cause he was still into Jean, wasn't he.

'Yeah you could even get a hot bath.' then he started to walk off out of the clearing.

Xander ran to catch up with Logan shouting, 'HEY!! DO I STILL SMELL BAD?'

On the, what Xander now knew as the Blackbird, he met another person, a woman named Ororo Munroe, she had mocha coloured skin, which contrasted to her pure white hair and piercing blue eyes, it should have looked weird, but she instead looked stunning. After saying their hellos Xander buckled up for the ride ahead, but then realised that he didn't know where they were suppose to be going,

'So where is this 'school' located then?'

'New York.' after saying that Logan went back to his stoic silence. And Xander just enjoyed the rest of the plane ride.

The plane ride didn't take that long, so they very soon began to land on a runway surrounded by an empty stretch of land on either side, which confused Xander until a large section of runway started to lift up and reveal an underground hanger. Once landed and securely out of the plane in the underground section, Xander decided to speak up.

'Um . . .What's all this about?' he gestured to the surrounding area.

Logan gave a grunt as Ororo explained 'You see Xander, at a school for mutants a lot of privacy is needed.' she gave a faint sigh thinking if he really needed to hear this now, but she knew that he could hear some of the truth, just not all, 'There are some people who don't react very well to mutants, I'm sure you've seen news reports about them 'Friends of Humanity' or just people who don't understand and feel threatened by them, so we have to remain secretive.'

Xander looked at Ororo he couldn't really tell her he didn't know what she was on about and he couldn't really ask he about it either, they would start to ask questions, so he just nodded his understanding and from the look on her face she wasn't lying, which meant that all this mutant 'thing' was real and slightly worrying him, but even though she telling some truth he could still tell she was holding something back. He gave a deep sigh, he really would have to ask some questions later.

'Ok I trust you.'

A small smile appeared on Ororo's face 'Good, I'm glad. We can take the rail cars to the mansion from here.' Then they all proceeded to enter one and ride off yet again to their destination.

On finally arriving at the mansion they entered through a basement door, which opened into a kitchen, instantly Xander's stomach growled at the thought of food.

'Oh, I'm sorry Xander, excuse for my rudeness. Would you like something to eat? I could cook you some lunch?' Xander's eyes lit up at Ororo's question.

Logan decided to make a hasty exit, he hated these domestic scenes, he'd never get used to them. Turning round and seeing Ororo pull out food from the fridge for a huge lunch, Logan made his excuses.

'I'm off to tell Chuck the kid's arrived.' Xander gave him, what Logan now considered the only facial expression he was ever likely to see aimed at him, irritation, but Logan didn't really care, it was growing on him and if he said it to himself cute, there he was doing it again, think of Jean, he reminded himself.

'Yeah you just be off old man.' Xander gave a faint chuckle at the growl he heard from Logan as he walked away, he was starting to really love that growl, no that growl was annoying, very, very annoying.

Logan arrived at a huge set of Mahogany doors, a plaque attached reading 'Professor Charles Xavier' on one of the doors, Logan raised his hand to knock.

'Come in Logan.' A male voice could be heard calling from inside.

'I hate it when you do that.' Logan faked irritation, he was use to Chuck doing his mind thing around him.

Professor Charles Xavier turned his wheelchair towards Logan and away from the window, he had a welcoming smile on his face.

'Welcome back Logan.'

Logan took a seat in one of the leather armchairs closest to Professor Xavier 'Hey Chuck. New ones here.'

'Did you find any relevant information about him on your trip back?'

'No actually. He didn't say much, I didn't ask much. Then again I thought I'd leave it up to you to get to the deep seeded problems he may have, cause that's your thing not mine.'

'Yes that is for the best. So where is are new guest?'

'Probably eating his fill in the kitchen, Storm's cooking for him.'

'Ah, yes. Could you please escort him here when he and Ororo are finished?'

Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he left Charles Xavier in his office, however he didn't see the colour of Xavier's eyes turn momentarily yellow before they returned back to their natural blue and he relaxed back into his wheelchair while he waited for Logan to return.


	4. What's your gift?

As Logan carried on back towards the kitchen he bumped into Rogue, well, more like a heap of Rogue flew into his arms.

'Hey Logan. How was your trip?' she pulled back from him to ask.

'It was good, got a new one. About your age, so I want to see you treating him nice.' he said with a smile, she was a nice kid, she wouldn't be anything but nice to Xander.

'Yeah I'll be nice. So watcha doing now?'

'Have to go collect him to meet Chuck. I'll see you later.' he walked off, Rogue saying 'Later.' As she waved and left.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Xander was stuffing himself silly on the lunch Ororo had cooked for him. he was just finishing off his eggs when she asked jokingly.

'Where do you put all that food?' she laughed 'I made enough to fill three people and you've eaten it all.'

'Growing boy, that's all.' he replied smiling, while using the last of his bread to wipe up the remaining crumbs of food off his plate. Ororo was a really nice woman, very motherly and serene, it was nice.

Ororo walked over to Xander and took his plate to the sink where she started to wash it, just as Logan strode into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe arms crossed against his chest.

'If you've now finished stuffing your face, the professor would like to see you.'

Xander rose from his chair and walked over to Ororo and said 'Thank you.' for the lunch before he made his way over to Logan.

'So this guy, he that Professor Xavier you were telling me about before.'

'Yep.' Logan turned and made his way back out the kitchen knowing Xander would follow him.

On the way to Professor Xavier's, Logan was bombarded with an assortment of questions from Xander.

'So what should I expect from this guy?'

'How should I address him professor, Mr, Charles?

'When you say professor, what is he a professor of?'

Logan finally snapped and growled in Xander's face 'Ask him when you see him, ok.'

Xander gave Logan his patented kicked puppy eyes and pout, it got people all the time, he didn't expect Logan to be any different.

'Ok, sorry.'

'No, it's ok. Sorry I snapped.' Logan sighed in defeat this kid was annoying as hell, but just as cute. Logan gave a mental sigh (he really had to stop thinking these things) and then he turned to carry on walking, so missed the smile on Xander's face.

Coming to the same mahogany doors he had just left Logan pushed Xander in front of him and signalled for him to knock on the door, but before he could Professor Xavier's voice called out like before.

'Come in Alexander. Logan.' They made their way inside closing the doors behind them.

Xander carefully made his way into the office, inside was a red haired girl and beside her someone he could only consider her boyfriend or something because he was standing in such a protective stance over her that Xander was surprised he hadn't pushed her behind him yet. Then next to him was a big, huge furry 'thing' he guessed it was a person. He was pulled out of his assessment by Professor Charles Xavier calling his name.

'Hello there Alexander. Welcome to 'Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'. We're glad you could come here.'

'Yeah, well, thanks for the invitation.'

'Oh, no need to thank me, we deal with a lot of children with gifts here.' He gave a reassuring smile to Xander 'I'd like you to meet some of the teachers here, they are also gifted, let me introduce you.'

So Xander was then introduced to the other members of 'Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters' the red haired woman was Jean Grey and her gift was telepathic and telekinetic powers and the guy next to her wasn't just her boyfriend, but her fiancé, no wonder he acted like that. His name was Scott Summers and his power was a beam of ruby-colour that struck with enough force to concuss people and he was able could use different force types by focussing.

'Cool. And the shades are really cool too.' was all Xander had said.

Then he was introduced to Henry "Hank" Peter McCoy he was the school physician as well as tutor to the students his gift were superhuman strength, agility, endurance, speed and dexterity, everyone expected Xander to be shocked at Henry's appearance, but weren't expecting to hear him say,

'I bet shedding in the summer is a real drag?' they were even more surprised at the reply.

'You have no idea.'

Then the Professor Xavier went on to Ororo, 'You have already met Logan and Ororo, she can control the weather and manipulate it. Then you have Logan's gift, he possesses heightened senses, making him capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than that of a normal human. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden . .'

'So that's how you managed to track me?' Logan gave Xander a quick nod and then Professor Xavier went on.

'He possesses retractable bone claws that are housed in his forearms, they are part of his skeletal system. At will Logan can release these claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand.'

Logan gave a demonstration and had his claws shoot out of his hands, Xander looked on and was reaching out to touch them before Logan quickly retracted them and grabbed Xander's hands.

'No touching, kid.' Xander just ignored the name and pulled his hand out of Logan's grip as he turned back to the professor at hearing him continue speaking.

'He also possesses accelerated healing, which speeds up that natural process.'

'What about you Professor X? What's your gift?' the Professor gave Xander a weird look at the nickname, then Xander hastily explained, he didn't want to offend anyone.

'Sorry about the nickname, I used to do the exact same thing, to the librarian, well not technically a librarian anymore, although he still had the books. No he was more a friend, well I used to give him a nickname too cause his name was Rupert Giles and you would off thought I would use the name Rupes, but no I thought that was too stuffy, so I used G-man instead. That really annoyed him, so much in fact that he used to take off his glasses, squeeze the bridge of his nose and say 'Xander can you stop calling me that infernal name.'' he said in his best English accent, but really didn't sound it and made everyone laugh. 'So I'm kind of used to giving people nicknames, but if you don't want me to, I'll try to stop.'

'No not at all Alexander, you can call me that if you want.' Professor Xavier gave Xander another reassuring smile.

'Thanks, so that means you can call me Xander then.'

'Ok yes, Xander it is.'

'So what is your gift Professor X?'

'Well I have a high level of telepathy, I can read minds and such.'

'Really could you read mine, like right now.'

'I'm sorry Xander, but I don't really perform for people.' Xander was a bit taken back by the anger he could hear underlying the words.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.'

'Not to worry Xander, it's alright, you're excited. Now why don't you tell us about what you know of your own gift.' everyone turned to face Xander and listen to what he would say, this made him a little nervous.

'Well, um . . .I'm not quite sure, so I'm just gonna guess, but . . .um, I have enhanced senses like Logan, like smell, hearing and I have these claws, that I can . . .well, kind of retract and stuff like Logan's.' he gave a demonstration, Henry McCoy looking on intently, Xander could tell he was being assessed.

'And, I'm not really sure what it is, but I'm able to make sparks appear from my hands.'

Xander concentrated, while they all looked confusedly at him, until they saw what he was talking about, it looked oddly like Storms powers only more focused. Finally Xander called the sparks back and suddenly they saw the way his eyes were a sparkling lighter colour then his original brown until the sparkling faded. Xander looked sheepish.

'That's all I know.' he was still a little wary until he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned slightly to see Logan giving a slight show of support, Xander felt instantly better. He started suddenly at the professors voice.

'Thank you for all you could tell us Xander. Now, I know it's still quite early, but maybe you would like to go and get some rest, today must have been very tiring for you.' Professor Xavier said with a smile. 'Logan please could you go and help him find a room. Oh and Xander could you be up for about 10am, so you can see Henry and get some tests, someone will be up to fetch you.'

Xander gave a nod to Xavier as Logan grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the office, Xander calling out 'Seeya Professor X, guys.' as he left.

The others laughed at Xander's behaviour and turned to face Professor Xavier, 'I see no problem with him, he will make a fine addition to our school. You may all be excused now and can get back to whatever you were doing.'

Professor Charles Xavier waited until the others had left before he closed the curtains and got up out of his wheelchair, as he made his way over to his desk, his appearance started to change, blue skin appeared as well as red hair from his head until only the mutant known as Mystique stood by the desk. Picking up the phone, Mystique dialled a known number and waited for the person to pick up.

'Hello, Magneto. It's Mystique. The boy is here.'


	5. Visit from the Powers

A while later Logan appeared back in Charles Xavier's office. 'Hey Chuck, kids all settled.'

'Very good Logan, but I have some information I wish to give you about Alexander. I couldn't get a reading from him, neither could Jean, so I want you to watch him closely. I don't consider him a threat, but I want you to be on your guard.' Mystique said it with as much sincerity as she could muster, but really she just wanted to laugh out loud.

'What about the others? Do they know?' Logan asked warily, Chuck was acting different, he had scented him, but there was nothing off about it, however he was still worried.

'They don't know about what I'm asking you. I want this between you and me until we get everything sorted, ok. Can I trust you Logan?' Mystique knew she had him then, Logan was always the good guy, even if he didn't want to be.

'Yeah sure Chuck. I got it sorted.' He made to leave the office, but Charles called him back

'Oh, Logan. When he wakes up tomorrow could you also run him down to Henry and get him examined.'

'Ok.' and this time Logan left the office and made his way to the weight room, he really needed to think for a bit.

As Logan exited the room Mystique's voice came out of Charles Xavier's body,

'Stupid fool.'

Xander was asleep in the room he had been assigned, it was great huge bed, bathroom adjacent, big huge windows that let the light in, it was lovely, but he couldn't really fully appreciate it because he fell asleep.

He seemed to be in a glowing white room, very blindingly white.

'Can someone turn off the walls?' he called to the emptiness, well it was empty until two people appeared glowing just as white as the walls, one was a man and the other a woman, the man was the first to speak.

'Hello Alexander, we are the oracles of the Powers That Be.' he stated in a proud voice.

'The powers that be, what?' Xander asked, he was confused, how did they know his name, he hoped they weren't evil.

The woman spoke up, 'We are not evil Xander, we work for the side of good. The Powers That Be are the ultimate good and we are their oracles as you are their champion.'

'What?!!! Champion. No. No. No.' he started to get hysterical 'There is no champion here, I am not a Buffy or a Willow. I don't have the skills for this.' and he hadn't realised it, but his hands had started to spark again.

The man spoke again. 'This is why you were changed Xander, to become our champion, to fight for the side of good with all your might. You have such a great amount of power in you, you don't even know it.'

'W . . .wait a minute, let me just get things straight. Everything that's happened is your fault?' Xander was angry, he couldn't believe these people, who basically thought they were better then him, had messed up his life.

'You people think your so much better then everyone else.' his hands started to spark slightly, 'You think you can just take me away from my friends, the only people I can call family. Then think I'll be completely happy about what you've done . . .' He started to pant hard from the amount of rage he felt towards these two powers of 'good', yeah, right.

The male oracle spoke up, 'Alexander I suggest you stop you calm down, your powers will become out of control if you don't keep hold of your emotions.' Xander seethed until he finally controlled himself.

'Thank you.' he continued. 'Now, we brought you here so that you would hopefully listen to us, let us explain to you more about the powers bestowed upon you.' Xander gave a faint snort of disbelief, which then made the female oracle look at him in annoyance.

It was silent for a moment until Xander said, 'Fine, explain my gifts to me then.'

The male oracle started to speak, 'Well as you already know, you can create a form of energy, which radiates throughout your body, but is focused more in you hands, basically for directional purposes, a way to aim, however you probably don't know how you recharge the power, fuel it so it is at it's fullest power.' the oracle saw the shake of the Xander's head in response. 'Well your powers are powered by the mightiest power of all, the sun, it feeds you like it does the plants, your body soaks it up like a sponge with water, but you must focus when you are doing it, otherwise you would be doing it all the time. Just standing in the sunlight and reaching with your mind is enough to get you started. The whole thing is instinctive.'

'But why do I look like this?' Xander pulled at his too long hair and pulled out then retracted his claws.

The female oracle quickly spoke up 'New world, new appearance.' Xander partially believed her, but knew she was hiding something.

The male continued 'And the fact you needed heightened senses, we had to merge you with your hyena spirit, you are the outcome.'

'None of this explains why I'm here.'

The oracles both looked at each other for a while silently communicating, then the male replied, 'You are here to train for something to come in Sunnydale, but you must learn your powers, we thought here would be the best place. There is something going on here that you must help stop before you can go back to your friends in Sunnydale. This is all we can say, that and watch out for the Professor he is not who he appears to be.' there was a flash of more blinding white light and they all disappeared from the room.

Xander woke up back in his bed, still feeling slightly confused, what a meeting that was and with the oracles no less, but he couldn't help feeling like they hadn't told him everything, he'd just have to deal with it when it came up.

Climbing out of bed he padded towards the adjacent bathroom, he looked at the mirror and saw how he looked for only the second time, he really hated his hair now, who ever had it this long, he decided he was going to cut back to the way it was, it wouldn't be too hard he always cut his hair himself seeing as he and his family usually didn't have enough money for it.

Finding some scissors and setting everything up Xander had a pee then got to work on his hair and then showering himself.

Finished showering Xander left the bathroom wrapped in just his towel, he decided to open the curtains and let some light in, then remembered what the oracles said about his powers being fuelled by the sun. He stood there basking in the sun feeling his powers grow, he focused on the draw of the rays into his body and felt calmed and relaxed. He opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them and got around to getting dry and dressed. Only then there was a knocking on the door as he put the towel aside and went to get his clothes from off the bed.

Logan knocked on Xander's door, already able to tell he was awake at the rate of his heartbeat.

'What do you want Logan?' was called from behind the door, Logan was shocked for a moment by his reply, he had completely forgotten that Xander said he was able to do some of the things he could do.

'Hey kid, I need to talk to you.' he called back

'I'm not a kid, I'm 18, ok and . . . .' Logan cut Xander off as he carried on speaking and pushed open the bedroom door,

'Fine. Xan . . .' Logan didn't finish his sentence as he saw Xander, naked, again. 'Uumm .. .sorry.'

Logan turned away to face the now closed door, but not before he had seen how Xander's body had glowed in the sunlit room, actually he kind of sparkled, he knew it probably had something to do with Xander's mutation.

Xander quickly covered himself with his towel 'What, don't you knock' he shouted 'I mean for fuck sake.' he stormed off into his bathroom to finish putting his clothes on.

Logan didn't know what to say to the retreating form of Xander, so called after him the first thing that popped into his head 'You cut your hair?'


	6. This is Who You Are

Logan and Xander made their way down the corridor towards the med lab in utter silence, Xander muttering under his breath all the way.

Just before reaching the door Logan turned to Xander 'Listen, I said I was sorry you know.' he then noticed that Xander was nervously shifting from one foot to the other 'What's got you so antsy? You look ready to bolt any minute.'

Xander gave a weary sigh 'I hate tests and things that remind me of hospitals, I really hate hospitals.'

'Same here kid, no need to worry. Not really a proper hospital in there, just a bit of equipment and a couple extra items, nothing much.' he gave Xander a small one armed hug. 'Besides you've got me.'

That one sentence made Xander feel suddenly better and a broad smile spread over his face, he was about to say something back, but Dr McCoy opened the door before he could.

'Good morning gentlemen. Nice of you to show up, punctual as ever aren't you Logan.' he quipped.

'Hey, it wasn't my fault.' Xander gave Logan a pointed look, reminding him about what he had walked in on as he entered Xander's room and then having to encourage Xander to come out of the bathroom because he was too embarrassed, 'Ok, so it was partially my fault.' Xander scoffed at the statement.

'Ok if we can get started. Good morning Alexander.

'Hello Dr McCoy and Xander, please.'

Ok, Xander, are we ready then?'

'Um . . yeah, sure.' he fidgeted nervously.

'No need to worry Xander. Please, if you could take off your shirt, we can take the blood samples.' Dr McCoy pointed towards where Xander could sit, the examination table.

Xander sat ready and waiting for Dr McCoy to come over, shirt of leaning with his arms behind him on the table, Logan couldn't help but stare at him, he wondered if the muscles he was seeing were the result of his mutation or just taking care of himself, well that was the reason he was giving for staring.

Dr McCoy finished taking the blood samples and was about to apply pressure to the wound when he realised that it had healed over. He wiped away the slight trickle of blood and revealed that the needle wound had indeed healed over.

'Interesting.'

'What?' both Logan and Xander said at the same time.

Dr McCoy answered detachedly as he was getting ready to investigate the blood samples he had just taken. 'Well it seems that Alexander may also have the ability to rejuvenate himself, just as you can Logan. The wound from the needle has closed up and completely gone, but I will have to test the blood to find out for sure.

Xander sat with his shirt back on checking over his arm, trying to see for himself whether he had healed or not, right now he still couldn't see a scar.

Dr McCoy came back over a weird expression on his face, he was shaking his head as if in denial.

'What's the matter Doc? Something wrong? Am I dying? Oh God I'm dying, how much longer do I have to live? Tell me it's longer then today, I don't think I could handle a shorter time . . ..'

'Kid, shut it.' Xander couldn't be bothered to glare at the name he just waited for Dr McCoy's response.

'From the …um . . .well, the testing of your blood Xander, I've found out that . . .' Dr McCoy stuttered out.

'Spit it out Hank, we ain't got all day.' Logan growled.

Hank couldn't help it he blurted out the information he had found ' . . .he's . . .he's Sabretooth's son.'

Logan's claws instinctively went out at the mention of Sabretooth's name, it couldn't be, not this kid, they had been getting close, how could he deal with this, maybe it wasn't right. However looking closely at Xander he could smell a slight resemblance to his enemy, why had he never picked it up before. Logan was shaken out of his thinking by Xander touching his arm gently, it felt like an electric shock, so he quickly pulled away, Xander looked hurt.

'I don't understand. Who's Sabretooth?' Xander looked at Logan's turned away face and then back at Hank's face, silently asking for some information.

Seeing the look on Xander's face Hank began to talk, 'Sabretooth is a bad guy Xander, he was . . . still is an assassin, lately he has been working for a man named Magneto, a very strong mutant who wants all humans gone so mutants can rule, like he believes they were meant to.' Hank shook his head sadly, what a family Xander was being flung into, violent killer father and mutant hater brother, Xander's life was going to be that much harder now.

'Do you know this guy Logan?' Xander tried to get Logan to talk to him, but he just wouldn't look at him.

'Yeah, I know him kid, bad guy is one of the nicer words for him.' he paused for a long moment and walked away from Xander to talk to Hank,

' . . I'll be going out for a bit, ok. Tell Chuck if he asks.' then he was off out of the lab, leaving Xander feeling more alone then ever.

'I'll . .I'll be going back to my room now.' Xander spoke quietly, mainly to himself as he too left the lab and wandered back to his room.

Xander lay on his bed just thinking, Logan hated him and that thought alone made him feel sick. Logan in this short time had become someone Xander could latch onto, a friend even, it was weird feeling this close to someone after only a few days and the fact Xander was attracted to Logan made him feel even worse, almost like his heart hurt, which sounded far too feminine for his liking.

Thinking a bit more Xander then came to the realisation of who had done this to him, caused him the loss of Logan as a friend, at this sudden awareness Xander felt a fierce rage build in him against the people that had caused so much hurt in his life, his voice boomed and sparks crackled over his body as he said a spell, one he didn't know, but did instinctively, almost like it was ingrained into his brain,

'Permissum illud of lux lucis exsisto ostendo.'

All of a sudden both Xander and the oracles were back once again in the glowing white room, Xander's powers still crackling menacingly.

'We didn't expect this.' there was a glimpse of surprise in both the oracles' faces, but it quickly disappeared.

A/N: Permissum illud of lux lucis exsisto ostendo - Latin for 'Let those of light be shown.' I thought it sounded better in Latin. More magical.


	7. Things You Should Know

'How did you do this?' the male oracle looked slightly shaken, a faint tremor running through his body, but he was not the only one to be slightly confused, with the crackling of sparks and the whirling of a strong wind surrounding Xander and not to mention the strong essence of power seeping from his every pore, the oracles were very wary.

'Brother I do not believe we took into account the witch factor, some of her power must have been absorbed as well, he is far more powerful then we had originally thought.' even if she didn't know it the female oracle was moving slightly closer to her brother, seeking some source of protection. However the male oracle noticed and gave her a thoughtful look. He then turned to face Xander and looked directly into his intensely sparkling brown eyes.

'It seems we must tell you all of what we have done.' he concluded after staring at Xander for a while.

'Damn right you must unless you want to see what I'm capable of.'

'Do you know what you're capable of?' the female oracle chimed in, still standing closely at her brothers side.

'Well no, but I'll have fun testing it out.' A cold look settled in his eyes and a shiver went down both the oracles spines. This was someone not to mess with, especially considering what he had been through he looked about ready to snap and the swirling in his eyes from his power made him look slightly insane and no one knows what someone who's pushed too far will do.

The male oracle continued 'You now have the power of the witch running through you and that combined with the power you get from the sun every time you recharge builds up your energy tenfold. You are very powerful.'

'What else are you hiding?' Xander was still crackling menacingly and if possible the power got stronger that meant no arguing with him. It was the female that spoke next.

'When we said, new world, new appearance, it was true, but we didn't mention that new world also meant new life. We had to give you a new life so you could exist in this world.'

'So you gave me a new family, an evil father?' Xander was really trying to understand what the hell these 'great powers', yeah whatever, were thinking, they changed everything and in the process took him away from his friends, damn them. He almost missed what was said next as he ranted within himself.

'It would explain why you weren't living with him and your need to be nothing like him.'

'Couldn't he have just been dead?'

'Like you wish your real father was.' the male oracle knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it. Xander's eyes turned black with sparks shooting within the pools of darkness, then a huge bolt shot out of his hand, straight at the oracle who went slamming backwards into the glowing wall. It took the oracle a while, but he eventually got up wincing slightly as he did.

The blackness started to seep from Xander's eyes, however the dancing sparks in them remained, he tried to relax a little, controlling himself enough to at least talk reasonably to these infuriating people. As watched the oracle rise, he winced himself, he rarely lost his temper like that, almost never, he tried not to live his life like his real father had, abusing those around him, making them feel small and pathetic.

He approached the oracles slowly, but stopped as the female stepped back slightly, a quick glimpse of fear shinning in her eyes before it was thoroughly stomped down. Xander winced again, these powerful people were scared of him, Xander the donut boy, well that was turn up for the books, who would of thought, look at me now ma, he thought to himself. If only the others could see this now, but he quickly squashed those feelings down, those were thoughts that his dad would have not him.

'Sorry.' he looked slightly nervous, like a child who had just been bad, it belied the power radiating from him, just beneath the surface. 'Just don't mention my father ok, I don't take things like that well.'

'I understand. I apologise.' the male oracle looked much better now standing straighter and less in pain then he was before, who would have thought you could injure oracles. He decided to voice his thoughts, he wanted answers and this one was as good as any.

'I didn't think you could get hurt.'

'Usually we can't, but you have a great amount of power inside you and the fact that you charged it up when you awoke means you were at ultimate power. That bolt you just shot, drained most of your resources, but your power is still there, waiting to be recharged. However with enough practice you could make sure you didn't deplete too much of your power, while releasing strong bursts, it's all about conserving and maintaining balance with energy gained from the sun.'

'It's basically about practicing your power as much as possible.' the female oracle felt a little more relaxed around Xander now and didn't feel too bad about adding in a bit herself.

God, was he really that powerful, full strength could slam an oracle into a wall and then if he practiced enough could still have enough power left over to do it again if he wanted, which after this he didn't. He mulled it over for a bit and then remembered his whole reason for being here in the first place, Logan, how could he forget, it seems just thinking about power corrupted people.

'All this power is great and all, but what about Logan, me and Logan. What happened . . Well, I . .' how could he explain it to them, when he didn't even know what was going on. The closeness he had felt from the start between Logan and himself and if he wasn't imagining it the feelings on Logan's side, how many times could one person see another naked by accident. Though before Xander could voice any of his opinions the male oracle began to speak.

'Let us explain what is happening. The feelings you and Logan have are meant to happen.' Xander gave them a sceptical look, 'Your feelings for him and his for you are there to make you more secure in your place in this new dimension. This is so that you are stronger in the up coming fight, you will have some connection, a loyalty that equally matches your own and how else can that connection be made, but between friends and then at the rate you two are going lovers.'

'So you've manipulated Logan for your own gains, you've made him attracted to me and taken away his freedom.' Xander started to crackle again and a small gust started to form blowing around him, however the female oracle rushed to explain quickly before he lost control again.

'No, wait, his decisions are his own.'

The male oracle took over again 'See this is the main reason we chose you, your strength is in your loyalty to others and putting them before yourself. So there really is no need to worry the connection between you and Logan, it is a strong one, reciprocated on both sides and with no aid from any of us. We may be able to do a lot, but emotions are big things to change, we just made you more susceptible to the feelings coursing within you, it is all natural.'

Xander got a huge grin on his face they weren't being manipulated ,everything they felt were their own emotions, Xander did a mental 'snoopy dance' as he considered what could happen between them now and then he remembered Logan's face after he had been told who's son Xander was. He wasn't going to let a little thing like who his other dimensional father was, get in the way of a relationship that could work if they let it.

'Thanks for the help. And sorry about before. I got to find Logan.'

'No need to worry, just remember be careful, practice your powers and watch out.' Xander gave a nod in acknowledgement as he disappeared from the glowing room leaving the oracles to wonder how they were going to handle their champion, especially if he kept having these emotional outbursts, they both gave heavy sighs as they too disappeared from the room.


	8. Where's Charles Xavier?

Charles Xavier sat alone in a dark and dreary cell, there was a puddle near his hand and the floor was slightly wet under where he was sitting and it had soaked into his trousers. The only light he could see was a dim one glowing from where he supposed the door was. He had tried using his powers, but there was something blocking them, it confused and scared him, he hadn't been without his powers for a long while, it had been comforting being able to hear other people, but now he felt quite alone.

He had been taken unaware by Mystique when she had entered his office while the others had been on a mission, he hadn't even realised she was anywhere near the Mansion, none of the alarms had sounded and his powers hadn't picked anything up, so to say seeing her was a shock was an understatement. He had tried using his powers against her, but there was something blocking her from him. Without his abilities she had quickly restrained him and phoned in reinforcements. Then they were away using the underground access tunnels, with no one the wiser and Mystique taking over his identity. He felt deeply saddened that none of his students could notice the difference between them, even if they did look alike, he just hoped they worked it out soon and came to his rescue.

The door started to open on that thought and Charles had to squash down the feelings of anticipation that it might be his students come for him. As the door opened light from the outside shone in causing Charles to avert his face as his eyes hurt form the change of dimness to brightness. After finally letting them adjust Charles came face to face with his one time friend Eric Magnus, now known as Magneto.

'Ah, hello Charles I see that you are awake. Enjoying yourself I hope.' the lights in the cell room were fully on now and Xavier could see Magneto pacing in front of him, a smug smile gracing his face.

'What am I doing here Eric? And why don't I have my powers?' he tried not to sound too worried, disinterested even, but it didn't work. The tone of his voice gave away how worried he was and the smile on Magneto's lips grew wider.

'No need to worry Charles. I have acquired a new piece of hardware. It's quite exquisite really, it is much like the collars used on other mutants in those camps they have to prevent use of their powers.' Magneto moved closer to Xavier's cell removing a small item from his pocket as he did.

'This may look like an insignificant piece of technology Charles, a microchip for any of the number of electronics that are around right now, but you would be deceived.' he moved till he was kneeling at eyelevel with Xavier and rolled the small chip between his thumb and forefinger, 'This quite marvellous implant is attached to the base of the skull and beginning of the spine and sends electronic impulses that alter brain patterns.' Xavier's hand instinctively went to the position Magneto had given and there he could feel the small chip, he tried to pry it off with his fingers, but it wouldn't budge, then again would it really of been that easy. He could hear Magneto chuckling at his efforts.

'What do the altered brain patterns do?' Xavier was glancing between Magneto's grinning face and the chip, he decided to focus on the chip instead, he didn't need to see the look of glee on Magneto's face.

'Well it seems that these signals help to suppress a mutants abilities, quite like a collar really except these do something a little extra. They may change brain patterns, but using the signals they also alter scent and the wearer is unable to be telepathically probed. Brilliant isn't it. By using the electronic signals they are able to manipulate parts of the body, basically some glands that control scents we produce, after careful experimentation, thank you Sabretooth, we were able to determine that mutants gave off different scents to others and by suppressing the powers you suppress the scent. The best bit is the chips are voice activated, so the only way to get them out is to say an authorised password. It's quite exceptional isn't it.'

Another huge grin and Magneto was getting up and walking off out of the room.

'Wait . . Please, just tell me why?'

Magneto stopped and turned around, he gave Xavier a look, assessing the amount of power he had right now over him.

'Fine. Those who don't follow our regimes way of thinking need to be shown the era of their ways Charles. You included.' and Magneto walked out leaving Xavier in the dark once again.

Once outside the room Magneto came into a corridor surrounded by other doors all with whining noises arising from within as the other mutants they had tested on called for 'help', for anyone to 'just help'. Magneto was used to the sounds already and as he had started to tell some of his men that didn't seem to understand why he was doing what he was doing, you couldn't make an omelette with out breaking a few eggs. As he carried on further down the corridor his phone rang, on picking it up he heard Mystique on the other end.

'I have been able to fool them all.'

'Excellent. And the boy?'

'Dr McCoy came by to inform me that he has found out Sabretooth is his father and after that Logan came in to get some things off his chest, poor guy.' she laughed slightly.

'All is going smoothly then.' it was a statement not a question, but Mystique decided to answer anyway.

'Yes, extremely well. I should be able to have everything ready for your arrival.'

'Good. Carry on. I'll see you soon.'

The phone call ended and Mystique casually made her way across the room to the abandoned wheelchair, however the door was immediately pushed open and she had to quickly change back to her Charles Xavier guise and sit in the wheelchair she had vacated to make her phone call. Xander was the one to barge through the door without knocking.

'Knock next time, you rude child.'

Xander paused at Professor Xavier's words, but that was not the only thing, had he just seen him blue with red hair as he entered the room, no it couldn't have been, but the oracles had told him to be careful, he'd have to keep an eye out for any more odd behaviour.

'Um, I'm sorry. I was looking for Logan.'

'Ok, he came back a while ago, he's gone to the training room, near the lab. Will you be able to find it?'

'Yeah. I'll just follow my nose.' he gave a small laugh, that wasn't accompanied by a matching one from Professor Xavier, he still looked irritated, Xander knew when he wasn't wanted. 'Um . . Bye.' and he was out of the room before Xavier could say anything back to him.


	9. Not really talking

Xander walked down the corridor still trying to dispel the feelings of exhaustion he had felt from appearing back in his room. When he had returned from seeing the oracles he had felt almost completely drained, he was ready to collapse right there and then on the floor, not even moving the inch he needed back to what he considered a very comfortable bed. However he pushed down his feelings of exhaustion, he had to go and find Logan, what he was going to say once he had found him though was another thing.

So here he was having followed his nose all the way to Logan in the what he supposed was the training room seeing as he hadn't actually entered yet, he glanced down at his clothes, plain white t-shirt and his jeans, they were both kind of tight around his shoulders, newly formed muscles and strong thighs, he hoped he was dressed ok for a spot of training himself, but mainly he just wanted to talk to Logan and get everything off his chest. Steeling himself he pushed open the training room door.

The training room was huge and filled with tons of gym equipment lining the walls, there was at least three of everything and there was still enough space left over for what ever else they wanted. He was brought out of his musings by a loud grunt from by the far corner of the room, looking in the direction he saw Logan and gasped in surprise, his top was off and his hard muscles were shown and defined, light dusting of hair on his chest and sweat was dripping down his body to the waist of his sweatpants and soaking into the material. Xander watched as he punched at a punching bag in front of him, jabs and uppercuts interspersed together with kicks that made all his muscles flex as he moved. Xander watched for as long as he could, which wasn't long because Logan had picked up his scent over that of Logan's own sweat.

Logan allowed himself a small smile as he smelt Xander come up behind him, a small gasp was heard after a couple of punches and kicks to the punching bag and he was turning round to find Xander staring at him, Logan still had the smile, but then it slowly disappeared, which he noticed Xander notice and then his face fell as well. Logan had talked to Chuck after he had come back from his long motorbike ride, he had thought and thought and tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. Ok, so he now knew Xander was Sabretooth's son, did that change how he felt about Xander, no. He also thought about how Xander behaved, which was also nothing like Sabretooth, Xander was kind and funny and did he mention that Xander was pretty hot, in his own head he could say that, but what could happen between them, Xander was a kid and he was old enough to be his father, maybe older. Chuck had mentioned that factor and some other stuff that Logan couldn't really get his head around, but it was very unlike Chuck to say those sorts of things, but he'd think about that later, Xander was miserable, head down and shoulders tensed, he decided he needed to sort this out now. Stretching out his well used muscles Logan walked over to Xander.

'Hey kid.' that at least got him a small smile, but nothing more, they stood in complete silence, which was so uncomfortable that they both started to fidget.

Eventually they both couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke over each other.

'Listen I just wanted to say . . .'

'Kid, about earlier . . . .'

They chuckled at the stupidity of the situation and Xander signalled for Logan to speak first. Logan sighed, why did he have to go first. As if reading his thoughts Xander spoke up.

'Your older, you should start this meeting of the minds.'

Another sigh and Logan ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture, really not sure what to say, where to start. Well he just had to come out with it.

'Do you want to spar for a bit?' he mentally slapped himself, thinking what a coward he was.

'Um . ..sure.' Xander said looking slightly confused, how did they get to this. He proceeded to takeoff his top, noticing how Logan followed the movement with his eyes and how when Xander's toned chest was shown he unconsciously licked his lips, Xander realised that maybe this was a good idea after all.

Logan gestured towards a door near them and on walking through Xander found himself in an attachment to the training room. Mirrors covered three of the walls and on the one without were a row of staffs in all sizes and some that could split into two.

'Wow.' it was a bit of a change from the training area in the back of Giles's shop, that was for sure.

'Like it?' Logan asked drying himself off a bit with the towel he had snagged on the way in, he placed that down on the floor along with the one he had also gotten for Xander.

'Wow says it all.' Logan chuckled at Xander's bouncing excitement over the room, the kid was definitely hyper.

'Well let's stretch a bit then get on with it.'

Xander tried his best to copy Logan's moves when stretching, but you never really stretched when used as a human punching bag by a super strong slayer, but when it was time to fight in hand to hand combat, instinct took over and added to that, the years of fighting vamps, he had to of learnt something and now he had the new DNA, well he was able to pull of stunts he hadn't done before, the 'Matrix' couldn't hold a candle to him, ok he was over exaggerating a bit, but he was good, way better then before.

They fought for what seemed like hours attacking each other with kicks and punches, they were both sweating profusely, and were completely exhausted, but neither would give up until the other was knocked down and unable to get up. They even went so far as to use their claws, obviously Xander's were no match for Logan's longer ones, but they didn't cut Xander as much as he thought and any that did cut Xander or Logan ended up just being healed the only reminder there was ever a cut was the blood left over from the bleeding wounds.

The end of the fight came about when Logan executed a leg sweep and while Xander went to grab at his arm, as Xander fell he pulled Logan down on top of him. Xander was determined to win, so twisted around so he was on top, however Logan twisted them again and ended up on top again. They carried on rolling each other across the floor until they were panting for breath against one another, Logan on top and looking down on Xander's sweaty face, hair in disarray and sticking to his forehead and neck, he probably looked just as bad, but just as hot as well, seeing Xander like that underneath him looking exhausted, but with laughter in his eyes made him hard almost instantly, in their positions he was sure Xander could feel it and from the look on Xander's face he could as shocked eyes looked up at him, but finally, Logan told himself to stop being such a coward and bent his head down and kissed Xander. They kissed for ages tongues slickly running against each other and teeth nipping at lips until they both had to release each others mouths to breathe.

'I guess this means you like me then?' Xander laughed, still trying to get some air into his lungs.

'Shut up kid.' and before Xander could make another comment his mouth was overwhelmed by Logan's again.


	10. Mystique

They had finally managed to untangle themselves and were now in the adjoining shower room to both the training area and gym area. They were each now very wary, wondering about where this 'relationship', if it was one, would lead and how the other felt about what just happened. They kept catching glimpses of the other out of the corner of their eyes, naked and soapy, water trailing down their muscled bodies, down taut thighs and legs to puddle around their feet.

Logan had been watching Xander for a while and as Xander turned to catch a glimpse of him their eyes locked and heat flared between them again, he went straight over to Xander and grabbed him, pulling him towards his equally wet body.

'Hi.' Xander said nervously, arms hanging limply at his side, he wondered where all his bravery had gone, but in the face of Logan and how great he made him feel, he was surprised he was still standing and not on the floor from fainting like a swooning girl.

'Hi' Logan breathed against Xander's lips, clutching to him an extra bit tighter as he brought his mouth closer. And then they were kissing again, hard, hot and wet. Water flowing down their faces as hands stroked along backs and arms. Logan using teeth to nip and pull at Xander's bottom lip to open up his mouth to Logan's questing tongue.

Xander brought his hand up to tangle in Logan's wet hair and Logan did the same, but also used the other hand to grab at Xander's butt cheek, which brought them into closer contact and made their cocks bumped together and made both of them moan. Spurred on, Logan pushed Xander against the shower wall trapping his hand on Xander's ass, squeezing at regular intervals.

Logan moved his mouth away and trailed sucking kisses down Xander's neck, making his way to the juncture of neck and shoulder, he worried it with his teeth, kissing and sucking harder on the area, leaving a very dark hickey on Xander's neck and also made him pant while rocking gently against Logan. They continued to rock together, harder and Logan continued the sucking of Xander's neck. They were both gasping and groaning, nearing their completion, the hot water continued to pound down on top of them, matching both their strokes against each other and then turning it into a frenzied rhythm. Just as Logan reached his peak he bit into the mark he had been making on Xander's neck, not enough to bleed, but enough to leave teeth indents on his neck and splashes of cum on both their bodies from where they had climaxed. They slowly moved away from each other, shuddering from their recent orgasm. They then started to clean each other off, hoping that this would work out better then previous relationships.

After cleaning themselves off interspersed with gentle touches and not so innocent petting, they proceeded to get their clothes on, in silence, but a companionable one and more glances were exchanged, but these more open and totally wanted.

Xander stood up from tying the last of his laces and noticed Logan looking at him, their eyes locked and Logan let out a playful growl as he stomped closer to Xander and again began to attack his neck making the fading hickey there even darker and gently licking over the faint bite mark, which was also starting to heal, he cursed Xander's fast healing. Logan had this need to mark Xander, not viscously, but as a way for him and others to know Xander was his, he didn't really understand where these thoughts were coming from, but he didn't mind too much and from the looks of it neither did Xander because once Logan was done Xander was left open mouthed and hard as rock.

As Logan moved away from Xander to let him get his breath back, he heard a bubble of laughter rise up from him,

'What?' Logan asked because laughter was not one of the reactions he was hoping for after what he just did.

'You know what, everything feels just so unreal, you know. . You and . . Me and before, I went to see Professor X, before I came to see you, I thought he was blue with red hair, isn't that weird.' he laughed slightly, but Logan looked at him seriously,

'Tell me that again.'

'Um . . I thought he was blue with red hair.' he stated again more sombrely.

'Damn it. Why couldn't I tell, couldn't smell anything wrong, shit.' he continued to mumble to himself, not noticing Xander's unease.

'Logan?' he turned towards Xander and saw how worried he was and hoped he could make him feel better, hopefully later, but right now they really had to sort some stuff out, Xander would probably feel better once he knew what was going on, but that had to wait till he could tell the others.

'Sorry kid we got problems, I need to get the others, let's go.' he grabbed onto Xander's arm as he made his way to find the other X-men and hopefully stop whatever was happening that involved Mystique.

When everyone was called together they met up in the living room. They were all milling around wondering why Logan had called them all there, at that time of night, and without the professor present as well, they knew something must be very wrong. They each took their seats, Ororo and Hank sitting together on the couch, while Scott opted to stand, leaning against where Jean sat in the armchair.

Logan and Xander were already in the room, but away from the others. Logan was calming Xander down by telling him not to worry and being very supportive. The others watched on surprised at what Logan was doing, noticing how he stroked Xander's arms comfortingly as he talked to him, they realised that something was going on between them and they were all going to talk about it later, but right now there was a problem that needed sorting out.

Logan finally stopped talking to Xander and turned to face the others, 'Xander I'd like you to meet the X-men.' Logan made a sweep of his arm at the people in front of him, Xander was confused, the way Logan had said X-men suggested that he should know them, but he had no idea what to say or do.

'Logan. What's going on?' Scott was the first to speak up.

'Just hang on a sec, I'm trying to fill the kid in on us.' then he started to make the second round of introductions, gesturing to each person.

'Ororo also known Storm, Hank also known as Beast, Scott also known as Cyclops and Jean Grey, well she doesn't really have an alias. And then me also known as Wolverine. We are the X-men.' All Xander could think to do at Logan's announcement was nod, he guessed there was something special about them, he didn't want to seem stupid to them, but had to ask.

'And you . . .do what exactly?' they all gave him a weird look and he had a hard time trying to stop himself from fidgeting, but the others then seemed to finally realise that not everyone knew about the X-men and being the son of Sabretooth, they really weren't surprised. Finally though, Ororo broke the silence,

'Well firstly, we help to train mutants in the uses of their superhuman powers, and second, we are a team that defend humanity against attacks by powerful mutants who use their powers for criminal purposes and we also fight against other threats.'

Xander nodded, understanding the cause they were fighting for and pleased to actually be on the good side, well from what they were saying it was the good side.

Scott spoke up again, more agitated because the reason for being here wasn't more forthcoming. 'Why are we here Logan?'

'Tell them kid.' Logan prompted Xander.

'Umm, well . . .when I, you see. . . Logan can't you just tell them?'

Logan gave a sigh, he could tell Xander was feeling nervous at being the centre of attention, so decided to help him out and one word was enough to get noticed.

'Mystique.'


	11. Danger Room

'Mystique? What about her?' Scott asked

'Mystique is Chuck.' Logan gave a weary sigh 'Kid saw her change back into Chuck as he entered his office.'

Everyone now turned to look at Xander, who was trying with all his might not to look nervous, but it wasn't working. 'Well not saw exactly, more a glimpse of a blue body and red hair, before I actually got a better look and saw Professor X sitting in his chair.' he gave a final shrug as everyone's attention was drawn back to Scott.

'See no proof at all, a glimpse is not good enough.'

Logan answered back, 'A glimpse is as good as anything. He don't know anything about Mystique and yet he gave a description of what she looks like. Don't you think that that's enough proof.'

'Just because your little boyfriend says he saw it doesn't mean we can trust this glimpse, if it was even that.' Logan started growling at Scott's harsh mention of Xander, his claws instinctively sheathing and unsheathing from his hands, but before anything could happen Xander touched Logan gently on the arm, he looked over at Xander and saw the concern in his eyes, it made him calm down quickly. Turning back to the rest of the room he glanced at Scott and Jean, it seemed Scott was getting an earful from Jean in the corner of the room.

'I know it seems impossible.' Logan continued to make his point, 'With all the high-tech security and such surrounding us, but all technology has flaws and so Mystique is here, now. Have none of you noticed how Chuck's more agitated, snapping at people.' he turned to Jean, 'Have you been able to read him or has he done anything remotely psychic related lately?'

Jean tried to say something in defence of the accusations about the Professor coming from Logan, but she knew what he was saying was true, so all she could do was give a nod of acceptance. Then Scott spoke up again.

'Ok, so if it is true, how do we go about this? We can't just barge in and demand answers, we have to go about this civilly.' they all nodded in agreement whatever they planned to do they had to remain natural and not let on to Mystique.

Scott gave a sigh, 'How do we do this then?'

Ororo decided to speak up, 'I suggest we start training Xander, just in case. Mystiques being here could be a coincidence, but what if . . .as a precaution.' again they all agreed Logan more heartily then the rest, he wasn't letting anyone take Xander away, now or ever, and there was that possessiveness again.

'Ok starting tomorrow morning, training for the kid and then once we're all sorted we have a talk with whoever is sitting in Chuck's chair.' they all nodded and headed for bed ready to meet up the next day for Xander's training and some plan making.

Logan walked Xander to his room, making sure that he got back safe, again being overprotective. They stopped outside his door, just looking at each other.

'So, I'll see you at 8 for training then. Yep looking forward to sleeping.' Xander knew he was making small talk, when all he wanted was to give Logan a kiss goodnight, but what they had was too new and he was still feeling anxious.

However it seemed Logan didn't have the same problem as Xander was pressed against the door and kissed to within an inch of his life, their bodies seemed to meld so well together as Logan tried to consume Xander through one kiss. Finally Logan pulled away and gave one last quick kiss to Xander's open mouth from which he was still gasping for air.

'Night Xan.' he told him as he started to walk away towards his own room.

Xander still dazed could only say back 'Bye.' hearing his name said in that gruff voice just sent chills through his body and he preferred it way better then kid, but he was used to kid by now, so wasn't really bothered by it anymore.

When Xander woke up it was to the sound of his stomach rumbling angrily, he had completely forgotten to eat the other day, especially with all that had happened. So, quickly showering and getting dressed he waited for Logan before he went to the kitchen. He wanted to make sure Logan knew where he was and mainly because in all the rushing around yesterday and the day before he had completely forgotten where the kitchen was. So as he waited he began to refuel himself, pulling in the rays of light into his body and powering himself up to the full, it was becoming easier now, just the barest thought and it happened sending tingles through his body and unknown to him, making his whole body glow with the power radiating from him, however as he started to stop the process the glow faded as did the tingles.

Logan got to Xander's room a half an hour early for no particular reason then being able to see and hold Xander again, he started to realise that he really had it bad and they hadn't even talked about it yet. And he also realised that Xander had it just as bad too, especially when he opened the door before he was about to knock, Xander's only words were 'I could smell you coming.' before they were kissing good morning to each other.

They made their way to the kitchen Logan still chuckling softly over the fact Xander had forgotten where the kitchen was, poor kid though, must have been starved not eating all day yesterday, Logan blamed himself for that, dragging Xander from his room in the morning without offering breakfast, then leaving him to fend for himself, it was a shock he made it back to his room by himself. Then the sparring and the shower 'episode' those could make anyone hungry. Well, anyway Xander was going to get his food now and it was still early, so the others wouldn't be up yet and they could get it done before they headed to the 'Danger room' and started Xander's training.

Walking into the kitchen they were glad to see Ororo in there preparing some breakfast for herself. Greetings were exchanged and Ororo prepared more food, which was eaten in comfort. Then as they made their way towards the 'Danger room', which Xander thought wasn't the best name for a room, both Ororo and Logan told him what he would be doing.

'So from what Logan's told me, when fighting hand to hand your very skilled.' Xander blushed at Ororo's statement, he remembered what happened after his and Logan's sparring session. If Ororo saw the blush she only assumed it was because Xander was embarrassed over being called a skilled fighter and not because of the activities he and Logan had gotten into.

'So what we will do is try you out against weapons, this will focus more on your agility and the energy abilities you have.' Xander looked confused over Ororo's choice of words, she then clarified, 'You know your sparks.' Xander nodded, feeling slightly stupid for not understanding, he suddenly wondered if he had powered up enough, for this session, but decided not to worry and just focus on the task ahead.

They came to a door and this is where both Ororo and Logan left him to enter the room by himself telling him they would be up in a booth above the area, he said 'ok' and he watched them leave.

It was a little daunting being in a huge empty room by himself, but he was going to wait patiently until he was told what he was going to do, he waited a while longer and then Ororo's voice came from over the speakers.

'Ok Xander we will start off small. Small projectiles will be thrown near and around you and your objective is to destroy them.'

'Yeah ok that sounds ok.'

'No need to worry kid, you'll do fine' Logan's confident voice called out over the speaker's instsantly making Xander feel better about what he was asked to do.

'Ok let's start then' he said and then with a buzzer the training began.

Disks started flying out at him from it seemed everywhere, he wasn't prepared so they hit him causing small gashes to appear where they hit. The gashes were healing, but he realised he had to start reacting, so he tapped into his power and began to crackle, the sparks danced over his fingertips as he gestured towards each disk, sparks formed around them first, slowing them down and then turning them into piles of ash in front of him, he never missed one.

Ororo then came back on the speaker, saying higher level numbers as the disks came faster and he had to dodge them as well as increasing the amount of power he was using, his eyes had started to crackle with the amount of power he was using.

She then said they would try something different, this time instead of projectiles, weapons around the room would fire at him, he had to dodge the bullets fired at him as well as destroying the weapons. Xander nodded at her words and got ready, powering up completely, till he crackled with his full amount of energy, his eyes turning black and sparks shot from around his body and within his eyes, he didn't think he would have been able to do this sort of thing so soon, but it all seemed to come naturally to him, like pieces of a puzzle connecting together. He then waited for the buzzer to signal the start of the next test.

As soon as the buzzer went off the weapons released their bullets, but mumbled words from Xander caused them to stop in midair. He continued to crackle with energy, glowing eerily as he caused a each bullet that had managed to leave the gun to pop as he destroyed them. After that was done he flicked his hands gesturing around the room and each weapon exploded around him. The buzzer went off again and the power faded from him, the last thing to fade was the blackness and sparks from his eyes. He then waited to see what was going to happen next.

The next minute the door was opened and both Ororo and Logan walked in. Logan walked straight over to Xander and gave him a pat on the back saying 'Good on you kid.' as he did it, it was all he was really willing to do in front of Storm, but later he would show Xander how proud he was.

'Wow! You're already very adept with your powers, I really don't think you need any serious training. How did you learn you skill so fast?' Ororo asked a smile gracing her face.

'Um . . I don't know, I just feel it, flowing through me and use it when I need to.' Xander answered.

'Well very well done. Why don't we try another test though, we still have some time till we meet the others' that was the end of their conversation and the beginning of some more fun training in the 'Danger room'


	12. Finding out

They all met up back in the living room just before lunch, they made sure they were able to meet up at this time because it was when the students were being taught by the professor and it being nearly lunch they were less likely to enter the room.

They all took up their seats from the previous night or in the case of Xander and Logan stood in front of the others. They realised they had started the round of accusations against Professor Xavier and so thought they should lead the discussion session.

Logan began 'So does anyone have any ideas as to what the hell we're gonna do about Mystique?' he glanced at everyone in the room silently asking for some input.

'I'm still not sure about all this. Going against the Professor.' Scott said glaring harshly at Xander, which earned him a glare and a growl in response from Logan. He still believed the boy was responsible for the animosity that was beginning to show among them over the well being of the Professor and it was all because no one would stick by him, even Jean who had bitched at him about his treatment of the new kid, she had actually told him to grow up.

'You don't seem to realise Scott that whoever is in that room may not be Charles Xavier.' Ororo spoke calmly to him.

'Fine then.' he said giving in for the time being, 'Any ideas?' and they began to make plans among themselves. It took a while but they eventually got something sorted out.

'So we have it planned then, we go into his office, ask to talk to him and then with Jean using her powers we try and figure out if he is Mystique or not. Agreed?' they all nodded to show their agreement.

Then the bell rang signalling the end of lessons with the professor. They hadn't made a plan as such, but they did know that to prove that he was not Mystique some action had to be taken. Nothing too violent had to be done, but precautions had to be taken and if it was the real Professor Charles Xavier, then they just hoped that he would understand why they did it and forgive them.

They all prepared to make their way out of the living room in order to meet up again later and deal with current problem.

'What are you all doing in here?' they all turned to the voice of the Professor in the doorway. He rolled into the room, leaving the door half closed behind him. 'Are you having a get together?' he tried again.

They all just stared at him, Mystique was getting agitated, they weren't responding to her and they all had determined looks on their faces, she started to wheel herself forward, but the wheels were stuck. She looked around eyes locking onto Jean Grey as she noticed her concentrating her powers on stopping the chair.

'Jean? Jean, what are you doing? Stop right now.' but words weren't working, Mystique kept rattling the wheelchair trying to make it move, she really didn't want to get Magneto upset at her cover being blown.

'Why don't you try and stop her professor?' Scott asked, a challenge ringing through his voice, Mystique looked on realising she had been found out, so there was nothing left for it, she'd have to give in or fight them off, she wasn't sure which one she was opting for.

The others watched as their fears were confirmed when the body of Charles Xavier stood from his chair a cocky smile on his face, one that would never of been seen on it. Then he was changing, blue taking over the paleness of his skin, bold head sprouting red hair and finally instead of Charles Xavier, Mystique stood in front of them, cocky smile still in place.

'It was the boy that found me out wasn't it?' she glared at the boy in question standing near Logan, she could see the protectiveness in Logan's eyes and laughed out loud 'Didn't take my advice about leaving him alone then,' she stated, 'Oh, daddy won't be pleased at all Xander.' both Logan and Xander glowered at Mystique after her statement, wanting nothing more to do then knock her out, so she would just shut up, but they needed answers.

'What have you done with Chuck?' Logan growled, unconsciously unsheathing his claws as he spoke.

Mystique sneered at the question 'What makes you think I'll tell you anything?'

'It's 6 against 1, you don't stand a chance.' he gestured towards Xander and the X-men surrounding him

'Well just so you know, you're already too late. If I'm not mistaken Magneto should be turning up any minute.' she chuckled more to herself then at the people surrounding her.

'Actually I should be there to meet him when he turns up.' and before any of them could stop her she back flipped to the door and ran out the room leaving them all speechless, Logan was the first to react chasing after her, claws unsheathed and ready to tear into the blue bitch, but after searching for her he realised she had gone and now he couldn't even pick up a scent. Grimly he walked back into the living room pulling back in his claws as he went, only to hear Scott's whinging voice again.

'Well that went well.' Scott stated, throwing his hands in the air in defeat, everyone turned towards him scowls on their faces at his petulant attitude.

Logan was angry, he'd had enough of Scott and his attitude, which wasn't getting anything done and adding more trouble to their problems. He stormed straight up to him grabbing him by the neck and squeezing until Scott was gasping for breath.

'You know what Cyc you need to shut the fuck up. If you didn't hear Mystique she said that Magneto was coming soon, how soon I don't know, but we and the school need to be prepared, so . . Are you?' and then he let him go, quite enjoying the wheezing noises Scott made trying to get the air that was squeezed out of him back into his lungs. However he still managed to say a wheezy 'Yes'

Logan walked back over to Xander who seemed to be a little in shock at Logan's behaviour if the slack jaw was anything to go by. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Xander silently trying to reassure him that everything was alright. He could admit to himself that he was not much of a leader, he never did like having responsibility and right now, with Scott acting like a complete fuck and no one else seeming to take any control he guessed that it was up to him, he stopped thinking as the silence carried on, then he began speaking again.

'Right, we need to get everything sorted for Magneto's arrival because right now we have no idea when that will be.' Everyone nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden Rogue burst through the open doors, panting like she had run a marathon. 'Guys, you've got to come quick Magneto's heading this way.' then she ran off again the others running behind her.


	13. Microchips fire

As they ran to the front of the mansion looking out at the courtyard Jean managed to call back to the other students, 'Stay back, don't get involved and don't come outside.'

They witnessed the arrival of Magneto slowly descending onto the grass while Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad flanked around him, however what was the main focus was Professor Xavier, unconscious and being lowered to the ground in a wheelchair. They couldn't even tell if he was alive or not, he looked so still, but Logan relieved them all when he called out 'Don't worry he's alive.'

As Magneto and his group finally stopped moving towards the mansion the biggest smiles were on their face. Magneto pointed out towards the X-men and his group walked forward to stand in front of them Sabretooth standing in front of Logan and Xander who were flanked by Ororo and Hank on the left, Toad in front of them and Jean and Scott on the right with Mystique in front of them. However they did not attack and neither did the X-men as they didn't want to endanger the Professor and still wanted to know what Magneto was up to.

This was the first time Xander had seen his 'father' and he wasn't impressed by what he saw and even less when he began to speak,

'Hi son, long time no see.' Xander stared at the man that was supposed to be his father and as he looked he noticed his ink black eyes, empty pools, but filled with so much hate it nearly made Xander ill, this monster was a father.

'Dad, how unbearably unpleasant to see you.'

'Don't be like that son, we got plans for you, all that energy you produce, you can accomplish great things, with help.' he smiled menacingly around his fangs, which didn't improve Logan's temper.

'You better get back Sabretooth.' he growled.

Sabretooth rounded on Logan, 'Don't think that I don't know about you and my boy. Mystique told me. And can I just say . . .' he leaned closer to Logan, who didn't even flinch, which annoyed him slightly 'He's really out of your league.' Logan snarled and Sabretooth snarled back and they were prepared to lunge at each other, only to be stopped by the sound of Magneto's voice.

'Sabretooth, stand down, you and Logan can play later.' he looked round at everyone watching him, feeling powerful among them,

'Now that I have everyone's attention I'd like to just say welcome to my way of doing things.' he gave a dramatic pause as he took in the X-men's faces and gave a faint chuckle at their bewilderment. 'Today you will be witness to the mass use of a rather special 'gadget' I have created along with the help of my colleagues.'

Sabretooth beamed at this leaning closely to Xander 'I helped a lot.' Xander didn't take much notice of the comment and just snorted causing Sabretooth to growl low in his throat to which Logan growled back at. After a while they finally backed off with a little help from Xander as he pushed Logan away from Sabretooth, who glared at Logan being so close to his boy.

Magneto not even knowing about the slight altercation, carried on with his speech.

'We have been bitter rivals for so long that I believe we can band together and create a better faction that is of a greater power then we are right now; thus making us able to take our rightful places above the humans. Let me show you what I mean.'

Magneto using his powers, moved the wheelchair occupied by Xavier's unconscious body until it was in front of him. Then leaning closer to Xavier's prone body, he slapped him gently on the cheek as he spoke directly near his ear 'Wakey Wakey Charles, rise and shine.'

Charles Xavier woke up feeling extremely groggy, he guessed he had been drugged, but wasn't sure when that had happened and he also wasn't sure of his surroundings, which worried him slightly, but at least it was bright wherever he was. Lifting his arms, which now didn't feel like lead weights, he rubbed his eyes and was able to see Magneto in front of him with a smirk on his face. He flinched back when Magneto leaned in again and whispered something that sounded like 'Life' to his muddled brain, then like a switch his powers were returned.

'Professor' _Professor _Jean both said and thoughtas she felt Xavier's presence in her mind.

__

Yes Jean, he answered back happily, but Magneto seeing the hope in his eyes whispered 'Death' and his powers were once again turned off, he felt like shouting at being toyed with.

'Why?' he asked Magneto

'I had to show them what I was capable of, no need to worry Charles.'

'What have you done to him Magneto?' Jean called out

'What I plan to do to all of you.' he answered back, a smile on his face.

And then Sabretooth lunged at Wolverine, while Toad used his tongue to pull at Storms leg and unbalance her as he jumped up to leap on Beast. On the other side Mystique fought both Cyclops and Jean and stopping Cyclops from shooting at her by making sure Jean was always in the way.

Xander looked on not knowing what to do, he just stared at the fights getting underway shocked at the viciousness between the two teams, especially the fight between Wolverine and Sabretooth. Claws were ripping into skin in such force that their healing abilities weren't able to heal the cuts before other cuts appeared, the blood was splashing everywhere. Xander didn't know what to do.

He carried on watching nervously, but was shocked to see that Logan was down to his knees. And as Sabretooth continued to punch Logan while scratching at his face it was interspersed with Sabretooth shouting obscenities at Logan. 'You're nothing.', 'Why would a kid of mine want you?' with each sentence Xander got angrier and angrier eyes turning black and crackling fiercely as sparks started to appear from his fingers all the way down his arm, his whole body seemed to prickle with the feeling of power, then Sabretooth said,

'He's my boy and I decide how he lives his life. And. Your. Not. Involved.' each word accompanied by a punch to the face, which left Logan lying on the floor, slowly healing. Xander was very pissed.

'You shouldn't have done that Dad.' he spat out to the grinning Sabretooth

'Don't start with me boy. Your not too old for me to beat you.' Sabretooth sneered.

'Oh. Really.' and then Xander shot out a stream of crackling, sparks that flashed brightly as it made contact with Sabretooth's body.

Sabretooth immediately dropped to floor and gripped the back of his head where the chip was, trying desperately to pry it out as it shorted. He started to convulse twitching and shaking from the effects of the chip firing repeatedly through his system. He was arching off the floor and writhing around as the shocks got stronger and caused cuts and gashes to start appearing all over his body and freely bleeding in rivulets before healing up again, by the time he stopped convulsing on the floor there was a puddle of blood under him. Slight aftershocks left him shuddering every few seconds and Xander actually felt sorry for him, which he couldn't believe himself, but Sabretooth did look pathetic, he was just small and vulnerable when Xander saw him twitching in the foetal position he had taken up.

Magneto had watched the whole display like everyone else had, he was stunned, he never would have thought the boy had so much power, he was in shock, but also realised that with that much power he would be very useful.

'You stupid boy, your interfering may had stopped one of my team, but you can't stop us all.' however when he heard a shriek from his left and a yell from his right he noticed that the rest of his team had been taken out by the other X-men. Mystique was lying on the floor having been taken out by Cyclops' beam and Toad had been knocked unconscious either by Beast or Storm. He realised the plan wasn't working exactly the way it should have been and decided on a last ditch attempt 'Plan C'

Magneto used his power to levitate the abundance of chips he had making them hover menacingly above the ground then he shouted out 'DEATH' as he gave a small gesture and sent every chip he had flying at the X-men in front of him and even managed to send some careening into the house ready to attach onto the students inside.

Xander still full of power shouted 'Return' and each chip stopped for a split second and flashed brightly before whooshing back towards Magneto looking like they were surrounded by individual balls of electricity, they then implanted themselves in any skin of Magneto's they could get to.

A scream was ripped from Magneto's throat as the chips started to send their signals through his body, making him drop straight to the floor and convulse from the force of them all. His powers were going completely haywire as he tried to use his powers to fight off the chips, a basket ball court nearby was having it's pole bent out of shape, to make it look like it was writhing about like a snake. And all around the sound of shrieking, wrenching mental echoed.

Inside the mansion all electronic equipment kept flickering and beeping even the security alarms set up around the mansion were going off.

Magneto's face started to age in front of their eyes, skin and eyes sinking into sockets and around bones. He kept calling out 'Life, life, life, life, life.' in an attempt to stop the chips. However no matter how much he screamed and pleaded it wasn't working and his face started to flicker, switching between that of pale and deathly old and his original face. Eventually everything stopped and Magneto was still, only the rise and fall of his chest signalling the fact that he was still alive.

After witnessing what happened with Magneto the X-men tried to shake themselves out of their shocked stupors. Jean and Scott were the first to regain some sense and ran over to the Professor, who still looked slightly out of it and began asking him if he was alright and the main question, which was how to get the chip out.

'Say 'life' over the chip and that should shut it off.' he said tiredly

Jean spoke the words to deactivate the chip and noticed straight away when Xavier got his powers back. She shouted out to everyone,

'He's ok.' and sighs were heard all around.

Scott leaned over Xavier and pried him up out of the chair being very careful as he held him up waiting for Hank to come over and carry him inside.

'It's nice to have you back Professor' Scott said a hint of worry still in his voice, however Xavier heard it and showed a small smile as a way to soothe him.

'It's nice to be back Scott.' he told him as he was passed to Hank. As he was carried he went by Xander helping Logan up.

'Once everything is sorted out I'd like to meet with you properly.'

'Um . . .sure.' Xander said a small smile on his face, which was answered by the one on Xavier's. And he watched as he was carried into the mansion.


	14. Aftermath

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers for their reviews, glad you like.

Warning: Some slashy-ness later on.

Everyone eventually got themselves sorted, cuts were patched, skin healed and Magneto along with Sabretooth were taken to the infirmary to hopefully recover from their experience. The Professor was later seen by Scott to inform him of more important information.

'We've seemed to have lost Toad and Mystique in all the confusion that occurred, so we only have Magneto and Sabretooth in our custody now.' he realised that losing them was bad, but mainly they'd be licking their wounds and having no leader, which meant they would be just drifting around.

Xander and Logan accompanied by Professor Xavier made their way to the infirmary, all wanting to check on the injured people. Another reason was the fact that they had been called down by Henry McCoy for some updates on the patients. After the other evening Xander and the real Charles Xavier had gotten to know each other and Xander realised that he really was a nice man and he didn't mind the nickname either, which was also a good point, so he was now feeling more relaxed within his surroundings.

'Good morning Henry.' Charles stated as they made their way into the infirmary.

'Good morning Charles, gentlemen.' Henry received nods from the other men as he started to tell them what he had found out from his tests on the two men in his care.

'Magneto seems to be improving from the overload to his system, but it will be a while until he is at least to an adequate standard to wake up; and he may not even recover completely. At best he will have functioning speech and brain activity, however his powers may be totally inaccessible to him, which means . . .he'll be totally powerless.' he stated, sadness in his voice over what Magneto would go through over hearing the news once he regained consciousness.

Nevertheless he immediately cheered up when he came to talking about Sabretooth and his recovery from his trauma.

'He is completely awake, I think it may have something to do with his healing factor. On the downside though it seems that part of his long term memory pathways have been completely destroyed, the only thing that he actually remembers is normal information like letters, words and numbers etc. However . .' He looked directly at Xander.

'He also seems to remember that you are his son, I'm not sure why that information stayed, but it has. Although he knows you are his son, he doesn't remember you growing up or anything to do with your childhood, he is really only just now coping with the fact that there are mutants and he is one of them. It's strange to see him like this. However unlike Magneto he is able to access his powers and will need training straight away if he isn't to harm himself or others.'

'How do you feel about this Xander?' Xavier asked him.

Xander didn't know what to say, he had never known this man, his 'father', how was he suppose to feel? He guessed it would be nice to see what he was like now, see if he was nicer maybe. And from the look on Xavier's face he agreed with the conclusion Xander was coming to.

'I think I'll go see him.' he gave a nod to both Professor Xavier and Hank as he left them to talk and walked to the other side of the infirmary, closely followed by Logan.

As soon as Xander was near to the bed the body under the blankets rolled over and a smile graced Sabretooth's face 'Hi son.'

The first thing Xander noticed was the eyes no longer a black they had changed to a golden colour, he presumed it was a side effect to what he had done, but it made them seem more open, happier and it allowed him to accept the man in front of him as a father and he acknowledged that by saying 'Dad.'

Logan, who was a way back from the reunited son and father was slightly shocked at Xander's display, but realised that without his memory Sabretooth wasn't Sabretooth anymore. He realised that would take some getting used to they had been enemies for so long. He saw them continue to talk and walked back over to Hank who was looking over Magneto's charts. He had stopped talking to Xavier just a second before, but he was now out of the room.

Sabretooth continued 'This is going to get some use to. I'm a mutant and . . and a father, it's . . .it's a lot to take in.'

'It really is.' Xander sighed.

'Creed' Logan greeted as he stood protectively near Xander. He had talked to Hank about whether or not Sabretooth remembered him, the answer had been not and that any references made to his past were really not going to be understood. This was a whole different Sabretooth, so since Hank had said that Sabretooth knew his own name he might as well use it, they could maybe even get a fresh start, be friends, or maybe not.

Creed picked up on the protectiveness that this man was displaying for his son and noticed how they leaned in close to each excepting the others support. He realised that his son had a boyfriend, how was he suppose to deal with this.

'Hello. . .' he left that open as he extended his hand out ready to be shaken.

'Logan' Logan put in grasping the hand firmly and shacking. This was the most polite and weirdest moment he thought he would ever have with Sabretooth, but then Sabretooth spoke up again.

'So, what are your intensions with my son?' And Logan realised that he was wrong, this was the weirdest conversation.

'Well how do you feel about your dad now?' Logan asked as they made their way to Xander's room.

'It was ok actually, he seems really nice. . .now.' All Logan could do was nod along.

They got to the door and before Xander could open it he was pushed against it and had Logan in his face. Logan leaned in closer lips hovering near Xander's.

'You do realise your daddy gave us his approval, don't you Xan?' he saw Xander give an hint of a nod before Logan's mouth was on his they attacked each others mouths with such ferocity that they teeth clashed and bit at lips. Tongues mingled and delved into their mouths until eventually they came up for air.

Frantically Xander turned and opened his door and dragged Logan into the room where they kissed again, deeply. Tongues thrusting rhythmically into each others matching what they would eventually be doing. As they kissed they began to tear at each others clothing pieces of shirt and trousers ripped away by claws and hands. They were in such a frenzy that when they were finally naked they couldn't even make it to the bed before Logan was pushing Xander to his knees, then to all fours.

Logan prepared Xander hastily, but Xander wasn't minding any of it, he just wanted Logan now, spearing him, claiming him, mating with him. Xander realised the Hyena instincts were kicking in and that right now all he wanted was Logan anyway he could get him. Logan was just the same wanting to be in Xander, as close to him as he could be.

This was no gentle act of love making, this was animalistic pure and simple. This was Logan's and Xander's way of staking claim on each other, the use of their claws and teeth to mark each others bodies. The marks would fade from their bodies as soon as their healing factor kicked in, but they'd be remembered by both of them.

Logan lay over Xander's back hips thrusting fiercely against his thighs as he speared Xander's ass. Xander was letting out hoarse screams of pleasure with each stab of Logan's thick cock at his prostate and Xander was so close, he could feel it. Logan could also feel his impending orgasm, so he grabbed at Xander's cock with a powerful grip, jerking once and making Xander cum violently over the floor. He drove in a couple more times, spewing the last of his cum into Xander's ass as he slowed his thrusting into lazy rocking, not wanting to separate himself from Xander.

Eventually Logan slowly pulling out of Xander's slumped form. Panting heavily he pulled the unconscious Xander into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Once lying on it he began to trace his fingers over the hand bruises on Xander's body, where he had gripped his hips too hard, it made Logan feel disappointed that they would be gone by the time they both woke up, but then realised it meant doing it all over again. He chuckled before falling asleep, his arms wrapped around Xander protectively.

Xander knew he was asleep, especially after the workout he had conducted with Logan, but this looked real, he was in Sunnydale again, outside some crappy buildings near the eastside of the small town. What he saw though worried him, vampires, werewolves in their demonic forms and succubus demons to name a few were all entering one of the bigger buildings. However what confused him were that these demons should have been killing each other, but from what he was seeing they were getting along really well. He walked forward towards the group of demons not being noticed mainly because he didn't think they could see him and then slipped in.

Upon entering the building he noticed the amount of demons inside, there was loads of types, some he had never even seen before. Then right in front of that crowd on a stage were three demons, each one a different type with a black mist swirling above them and then splitting off into three parts as it seeped into each of them.

'We are all gathered here today.' they spoke in unison, 'to unite together and bring about the destruction of human kind.' this was given a standing ovation from each and every demon and then Xander saw the scene before him blur as he left there and ended up in the blindingly white room with the oracles again.

'You saw the scene?' The male oracle asked.

'Yes' Xander asked confused

'This is to show you what is to come. What you have to stop.' he stated

'The purpose for you being here, in this dimension.' the female oracle added

'So what do you want me to do?' the male and female oracle looked at one another before the male oracle answered.

'You proved yourself well in your battle with Magneto and now you have a choice, to go back alone or with Logan.'

Xander was completely shocked he could go home and with Logan. He could see his friends again, he only hoped they were all ok. He didn't even need to think about his answer. 'I want to go back with Logan.'

'Good he is a great help to you. Now all you have to do is tell him the plan and you will be home in a months time.'

'And remember to keep training.' the female oracle finished off. There was a blinding flash, which Xander immediately closed his eyes in anticipation of it.

Xander awoke back in his room Logan wrapped around like a cobra. Their arms and legs intermingled in such a way that he wasn't sure what belonged to who. He realised though that as soon as Logan woke up he'd have to tell him everything because the longer he left it, the less likely he was.

Logan looked at Xander curiously, as soon as he had woken up Xander had said they needed to talk there was so much he didn't know about Xander, but wanted to learn and he didn't care if they were still in bed naked, he wanted to know. 'Ok tell me.'

'Well I come from a place called Sunnydale.' Logan thought for a moment

'Never heard of it.'

'Well that's because I'm from a different dimension.' Xander looked at Logan expecting him to freak out or at least look totally shocked, gob smacked even, but not to go,

'So is this dimension anywhere in the future. .' he paused a minute Xander thinking this time maybe it was because of shock, but no because Logan continued, 'Do you know a guy called Cable?'

Xander was so shocked himself that he burst into fits of laughter and Logan just stared at him and shrugged leaving the boy to laugh, he needed it.


	15. Returning

A/N: I apologise to everyone for my absence which has been for quite some time, I had ending of school and hassle from everyone I know about jobs and college and blah blah blah, so anyway enough of that I'm back, which hopefully means this story will get finished.

And for all you out there that asked, Cable is:

The child of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor (a clone of jean grey) who came from the future to help defeat Apocalypse in the past, which I think is all you wanted to know, but if any of you want to know more http/ is a good place to go.

* * *

So on with story...

The Scooby gang had researched for nearly a year looking for what ever had happened to Xander. They used every locator spell imaginable, hoping that he was alive in some other time or dimension, but came up with nothing, not knowing that the Powers That Be were behind them not being able to find him. But without knowing they still carried on hunting down his whereabouts.

Giles went to many back alley demons getting rare magical items for spells or just information, sometimes ending up with him in hospital because he was beaten up so badly. Buffy had started to beat up any and every demon she could find torturing them for information before usually putting them out of their misery unless she was leaving them to die slowly and painfully like she did with the vampires. Letting them bleed out till they were nearly ash and it was too late because the sun would be rising. More people feared the slayer now, she was determined and unmerciful, but nothing compared to her witch friend.

Willow had taken Xander's disappearance/death the hardest. She stopped eating and sleeping for almost 2 months, her body had become withered as she researched day and night for her friend. Finally both Giles and Buffy took her aside to try and get her to realize the pain she was causing herself. had talked to her and tried to get her to see the pain that she was causing herself. The clincher had been when Buffy had asked what Xander would say if he'd seen her like that and Willow had broken down. They all had.

It was 8 months later when they buried an empty coffin; and even though Willow had gotten better, she never did put back on as much weight as she had before and she become cold. Not to Buffy and Giles, but to others. People at UC Sunnydale stayed away from her because of her closed off attitude and on patrols she was worse than Buffy. She would torture the demons for as long as possible, even the vampires who would go puff at day break were kept whole and in the state between dust and intact before she would let them finally go. It was excruciating, as you could tell from their screams. She was the same with non-combustible demons, putting back in their drained blood, making it go backwards into the body reversing the torture to make it last that bit longer and then starting over again. She was the one every demon stayed away from, tried to at least.

Xander had been coping well living with the X-men, specifically Logan, with which his relationship had strengthened over time. Not only was it the relationship with Logan that was stronger, but also the one with his father. No longer called Sabretooth and reverting back to his original name of Victor Creed, which now made him Alexander Creed, he preferred it to Harris that was for sure.

They had grown together and had become an actual family, so much better then the people who were his real parents. It was a bond between father and son, which was something he treasured everyday with his new father.

But over the months he realised that the day of going home was getting closer and he loved having new friends and family, leaving them behind would be hard. Then again on the upside he'd be able to see his friends from Sunnydale again, the only family he had known until now. He was happy that Logan was coming with him, he had been his rock through the whole coping issue with his powers and his father and even the Oracles had mentioned that they were suppose to be together, he had to agree with them.

His magical powers had grown as well as his developing knowledge of spells, coming to him unexpectedly and being stored, able for him to use whenever the need arose, but then there was his mutant powers. He had become more accurate and at maximum power he could reach phenomenal levels. The evil he had to beat was in for a surprise and now he even had a name for it, Tothiros.

The Oracles had brought him into the glowing room again just before the day of his departure, they asked about his powers and how he was coping. It was a very friendly meeting for a change and he was able to tell them about his choice in bringing Logan along. They gave knowing smiles that didn't rile him up as they usually did and wished him good luck. Then they started the conversation about Tothiros. There wasn't a lot known about it, but the main information was that it wanted to open the Hellmouth that in itself was bad, but what it would become once open was even worse.

Tothiros at the time was meeting with the demons of Sunnydale, who were all converging in the building of Xander's dream/vision. It knew of Xander, knew of his destiny and vowed that it wouldn't happen, it wasn't going away. It was preparing to open the Hellmouth, use its force to become whole, no longer a rolling mist with no form or shape, speaking through demons. It would have a body, its original body, the one it had when humans were no more then pathetically small insects that others could toy with and destroy. An immense hulking body fit for the power that it should rightfully possess.

The foggy black mist that was Tothiros swirled around for a while waiting for as many demons as could get into the room to finally enter, although it's mind kept drifting to the boy, but right now it was sure of it's own power and had to show that to it's minions. It squirmed over to the awaiting vampires and began.

The demons massed together, filling the already overflowing room, they whispered and muttered to each other before the reason they were all there was brought forth. The main stage had three vampires standing stock still, seemingly uncaring of the demons surrounding them, but the main focus was Tothiros the thick black mist which seemed to have rippling purple veins that encompassed much of its mass. It hovered above the vampires' heads for a while before the veins began to bulge and the cloud started to part at its base and three tendrils seeped out and into the vampires via their ears, eyes and mouth. A look of pure bliss was etched on each vampires' face and each gave a noticeable shiver of ecstasy. The mist began to expand slightly as the tendrils flexed and the veins pulsated rhythmically becoming thicker then before. The vampires then began to speak as one.

'We understand you wariness, but relax my children all is well and the time is nearly at. . . .Aaaahhhh!'

The tendrils expanded to an unbelievable level pulsing ominously before starting to leak out of every pore and then suddenly the three vampires dusted and the black cloud seeped back into the bulk slowly undulating overhead. Immediately three new vampires took the others' place and as before the mist split as the tendrils entered the vampires, the bliss was still there for the vampires as they again started to speak as one.

'He has come, we must protect ourselves, he could be very powerful.'

'Who?' one demon called out.

'The Bringer of Light.'

A swirling black portal opened up in one of the many cemeteries of Sunnydale and from out of it came two figures one shorter and looking a little paler then the other.

'Shit! That was fucking awful'

'Quite being a baby.' Xander paused and looked at Logan's face. 'You're not going to puke are you?'

'Shut up Kid. Let's just get out of here. Cemeteries are creepy.'

'Wow, butch Logan is afraid' he knew he'd gone too far when Logan had the pissed off look on his face. 'Sorry', he said weakly as Logan stalked forward and then he was pushed against the nearest wall, which happened to be a mausoleum. Logan pressed him closer to the rough concrete until he felt little to no space between the wall, himself and Logan.

'Ok, really sorry. You're big, you're strong. Can we go now?' He said rubbing his body against Logan's heavier weight, which elicited a growl from a nodding Logan.

Xander gave a chuckle as he pushed Logan away gently and then tugged him out of the cemetery, to one of Sunnydale's nearest and cleanest motels.


	16. Look Who's Back

Giles had noticed a steady increase in the amount of demons on the Hellmouth recently, every time Buffy came back from patrolling she added another 5 vampires to her allotted dusted total, she had also mentioned some other demons she had come across. These though, being demons from the underground that weren't usually seen, ever. While a great opportunity for studies of them and actually quite a very exciting situation, it was still an odd occurrence and one he still couldn't figure out.

"There was nothing Giles, absolutely nothing. The graveyards and streets were all empty. I even went to Willy's and he had less then half his regular customers in." Buffy paced anxiously. 'I mean I know Wednesdays for Willy are kind of slow, but tonight, dead, very dead.' she paused. "Ok maybe not the best choice of words."

"Right." Giles agreed, already getting books and spreading them around on his table.

"What is there to research?" she asked already taking a seat and opening up a book.

"Well I'm hoping that there may be something about the date or even time of year that could be a reason for the serge and now massive drop off of demons."

"Ok then." she said sighing loudly and unlike the many times before, she buckled down and started to read.

A couple of hours later they had still found nothing that could explain anything about the demon weirdness as of late, but it was at that time that Willow walked into the house.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a study group and we got into a really heated discussion from class, which was interesting because it was about… actually you know what, never mind. So what we up to?"

Before Buffy could speak, Giles chimed in.

"Nothing actually Willow, there's no point, we're still not finding anything. You and Buffy might as well head off home."

"What! No fair! Willow didn't even have to pick up a book."

"Yes, well I am sorry about that Buffy, but still. Both of you best be on your way. I'll continue looking some more. See you both tomorrow."

And he wondered off, head in a book as Buffy and Willow called their goodbyes as they left.

The walk home had become silent between Buffy and Willow. Since Xander had left they just couldn't bring themselves to say anything. There was no one to joke about the regular stuff and make them laugh, to show how he cared for each of them. The only guy, well except for Giles, in among two girls and he didn't care what it looked like to anyone else because he loved them as much as they loved him.

As they carried on walking Buffy heard the sound of fighting in the cemetery they were walking past.

"Uh-oh. Trouble." she stated as Willow followed behind her.

They came out to quite an open bit of cemetery, but most of their view was obscured by an overgrown bush near the separating fence for each cemetery section. There they could see a man who looked to be in his late 30s early 40s taking on a couple of vampires, but before Buffy could run forward and help, claws that glinted like metal were released out of the mans hands and he took out all of them in no time at all.

This time both Buffy and Willow were prepared to go up to him. They had no idea who he was or even if he was good or evil and neither of them had ever seen claws like that before. However a voice made them stop dead in their tracks, an icy chill running through their souls.

"I told you we had vampires."

"Yeah well saying you fought vampires and seeing one for real is different you know." the older man had now turned to face where the voice was coming from and suddenly the person appeared in their line of sight.

"So what you thought I was lying to you?"

Willow nearly fainted and tears appeared in her eyes, before she ruthlessly swiped them away. She grit her teeth and glared daggers at the 'THING' that wore her friends face. With crackling hands she shouldered past Buffy, who tried to grab her, but was too unsure of what would happen if she did.

"Not lying kid, just thought that maybe you had some mental problems, but I could deal with that."

Xander spluttered, but could make out the gleam in Logan's eyes that meant he was just messing about, he realised that he must have been quite a good influence on the man if he wasn't as uptight as before.

"Yeah I'd definitely have to be mental if I'm around with you, but then again who needs sanity, I'm happy." he smiled just before he felt a surge of power, which tingled all the way up his spine. He turned towards the feeling and was shocked at what he saw.

Willow, his bubbly red headed friend. Her eyes were seeping into black and her hands were crackling with power.

"Willow? What's the matter with you?"

"Shut Up!" she shouted, cold black eyes staring at him. "Why do you look like him? Why? Who are you?" She had her hands raised, poised to strike out at him at any moment.

"Now listen, everything is ok, I really am Xander."

"No you're not. Whatever you are, you're evil and not my Xander." then she seemed to somehow collect more energy, making her whole body shake, a bit of blood dribbled down from her nose and Xander looked at her shocked.

"Willow, please."

He could tell she wasn't listening from the look of anger on her face. So he did the only thing he could. He let out all his power in one momentous burst straight at Willow. Her eyes rolled back, but faded as she rocked in midair being electrocuted until she passed out. The energy that she once had at her control finally dissipating and she dropped almost gently to the grass beneath her.

Buffy who had stood back, with no idea what to do, now ran forward straight over to Willows prone body. She could feel the hint of static that now covered Willows body and inched back slightly as she got a small electric shock from her shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry Buff, all that magic she was handling meant I didn't harm her that badly, they kind of cancelled each other out. Then again she will have one hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Xander." he gave her one of his goofy smiles, but she still didn't seem to trust him.

"If you really are him, you'll follow me to Giles' place and have him check you out."

"Fine whatever, will do." she looked at him angrily and then noticing Willows body was less static pulled her up, getting one more electric shock and carrying her away. Xander took that to mean he had to follow.

"So those your friends then?" Logan said, walking next to a worried looking Xander.

"Yep, those are my friends." he muttered, "And not actually the way I wanted to meet up with them." Logan gave his shoulder a quick squeeze in comfort before going back to staring straight ahead.


	17. That's So Embarrassing

They arrived at Giles' apartment in record time because who knew that even with short legs Buffy would have such long strides. Xander and Logan had to rush to just keep up. Xander was sure she was using her slayer speed though, but he just couldn't tell.

Giles was momentarily stunned by the group quickly marching into his home and when he noticed that one of the group was Xander his mouth began to open and close like a fish, some faint sounds leaving his mouth, but nothing coherent.

Xander gave a nervous laugh before speaking.

"Hey G-man. Xander reporting for duty, sorry for the lateness."

Buffy had already placed Willow's still unconscious body on the sofa and was back to glaring at Xander, well who she thought was an impostor Xander.

"You see that Giles. You see the way he tries to act like Xander. All the way here he was like that. Asking questions about how everyone was, like he really cared. And then insulting me by calling me a midget. Xander would never call me that!"

"Actually I did call you that more then once."

She glared full force at Fake Xander and instinctively readying her hand against the stake tucked into her jeans.

"How can I prove to you both that I'm who I say I am?" There was a pleading edge in his tone and Logan moved away from near the corner of the room by the door and over to him. Calming Xander down by his close proximity. The others forgetting he had been there got even more defensive at his reappearance.

"Look what you did to Willow, you… our Xander would never do that."

"Buffy, she was ready to kill me. Forgive me if I'm not gonna stand back and let her."

"Oh my." Giles stated. "Um, I think maybe we should make sure this is actually Xander. I mean, we can't know for sure it isn't.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"But until it's proven I'm not going to be trusting you."

"Yeah ok fine whatever, how about this then?" he smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "One Monday morning as I entered Sunnydale high library what did my ears pick up, but one Rupert Giles singing a well known pop song, sung by one Britney Spears."

"Um, well…"

"Oh my god! Giles you weren't?" Buffy then turned towards Xander. "Her first one?"

"Hit me baby one more time." he sang in a poor imitation of Giles' accent. Buffy burst into a fit of giggles calming down some until she would look at Giles and then start again.

"I do recall I paid you not to tell about that."

"Oh… yeah you did. Um, you're not gonna want that back are you?"

"It's my own fault asking for proof really, but this still isn't conclusive, many demons can read minds. I'd say a potion would work, just something simple to prove that you are who you say you are. I'm sure I have the things I need around." he searched his bookcase until he picked up one particular book. "I'll go do that now."

"Fine ok, but at least try to make it taste nice." he paused a minute watching Giles walk into his kitchen. He noticed Buffy's continued glares and smiled. "If you still don't believe me," he called to Giles, loud enough to be heard of the clinking of cutlery "Then there's also the fact I know Buffy dated a 200 year old vampire named Angel."

"I dare say that's quite common knowledge by now." Was the answer back.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed the comment having stopped her glaring abruptly.

"Well demons talk Buffy, especially about the slayer. I'm guessing a lot of people know about the relationship between you and Angel." He walked out the kitchen, a mug in his hand and Xander could already smell how bad it was. The mug was handed off to Xander who started to sip at it, grimacing with every taste. Logan was looking over his shoulder at the green sludge in the mug. Disgust showing on his face too.

"I don't want people knowing about my personal life." Buffy moaned. "I mean that's private and I'm sure there's some law about privacy or something." she continued muttering to herself for a while, wondering about if there were any demon paparazzi. Before she got too into it Xander interrupted.

"Ok if that's not enough to convince you. A Saturday night, Buffy is suppose to patrol, but on this particular night she tells her watcher she's grounded. He lets her off, one of the few times he does. But you see she's also told her mother she has some heavy training and patrolling with her watcher that same night. And you see what she really does, is go bronzing it with her two best buds."

"I see." Giles glares straight at Buffy. "Well it seems you are indeed Xander if you were anything other then human that concoction should have had you trying to claw your own skin off." Both Xander and Buffy made a face, while Xander was happy about his mutation not setting the potion off. Then again he was still human he just had some newer DNA. He saw the continued glares from Giles and smiled.

"There was also the other time when…"

"Damn it Xander, we believe you already." she huffed, pointedly not looking in her watcher's direction.

"Fine, but it's not fair being the only one embarrassed, I got to let Giles off somehow and besides," he mock whispered. "I can't afford to pay him back right now." He snuck a peek over at Giles and was just in time to see his eye roll causing a smile to appear on his face. He also noticed the smile on Buffy's face and let the last of the tension seep out of his body. Then the next moment he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by a teary slayer.

"Xander, I've missed you so much. It's been too long without you. And we all thought you were dead and we all took it so bad. I got all weird, crazy girl and Giles was hurt… and started to drink." she whispered, "And, gosh Willow, she took it the worst, she was all take that and pain and really mean to everything. It was not good and so not Willow."

Xander looked over at his still unconscious friend realising that yes she would have taken his 'death' the worst out of all of them. He wasn't even about to ask how his parents had taken the news. Like they really cared anyway. But knowing his friend had gone through all that pain was heart wrenching.

He slowly walked over to her still body, kneeling down by her head and stroking the vibrant red hair. It was as he remembered but she had grown it out since he had been gone, whether by choice or just lack of attention he wasn't sure. As he continued to pet her hair she slowly began to rouse. All he could think about was his friend, who was hurting and not the woman who had nearly killed him upon meeting.

Buffy was already up and launching herself at Xander trying to make sure Willow didn't do anything drastic before she had gotten all the information and realised this was, truly, Xander.

Logan had also noticed the red head coming round and his claws itched to unsheathe themselves and protect Xander. However, there was also the worry that he may harm the red head and he knew Xander would never be able to live with that, so he stood back and waited.

* * *

By the time Willow had begun to open her eyes Xander was face down on the floor where Buffy had knocked him and Buffy was smiling down at Willow's confused face.

"Hi Willow. You ok?"

"Um, yeah… I think." she tried to sit up, but she was already back on her back before she had even started. "Um, no. Still woozy. I hate being woozy… Can I have some water please?"

"Sure." Buffy patted Willow on the shoulder and was about to stand to get the water when she heard indrawn breath from Willow.

"Oh my god! Xander!" but the shock soon turned into anger as she started to remember everything else. "That demon, pretending to be my friend. I hope you killed it Buffy, slowly. I can't believe that thing did that to me. It didn't hurt you did it Buffy?"

"No I'm fine Willow." Buffy said turning pleading eyes to Giles, begging him silently to help her explain.

"Good, it deserved whatever it got."

"Eer, well, Willow… You see," Giles removed his glasses swiftly and rested his hand against his temple rubbing it anxiously. "Buffy didn't actually kill the…'demon'."

"What? Why?" she shrieked back at him and glancing angrily over at Buffy.

"Hi again Wills." Xander greeted as he gingerly got up from his place on the floor.

"Now Willow, stay calm. I did a potion and it proved that he's human and some of the things he said is very much Xander as well." Giles said to the angry red head, but she wasn't listening.

"Really Willow. He's Xander."

"You." she glared at Xander. "So now you've brainwashed the others or something? Fine, well you're not going to hurt my friends." she told him angrily.

"It really is me Willow. Remember kindergarten, yellow crayon. Jesse. The fluke. Come on Willow." he pleaded.

"Tell her something embarrassing Xander, you did it to me and Giles." Buffy spoke up seeing Willow's waning anger and confusion.

"Um, I there's just too many." he said trying to get a laugh, no one seemed impressed. "Ok, ok I got it. When we were much younger, one of Cordelia's cordettes was picking on you. Calling you names and pushing you around and I got so mad I pushed her over and her elbow ended up scrapped on the floor. You took the blame with me and we had detention together instead of me being alone. Ok so that wasn't much with the embarrassing." he thought for a minute. "How about when you shot milk out your nose that one time?"

"XANDER! That wasn't my fault. He was making me laugh too much." she shrieked turning to Giles and Buffy while she pointed at Xander

"She nearly peed herself too." he smiled.

"XANDER!" she paused a minute and then Xander had an arm full of Willow. "Oh, Xander. I missed you so much. I never did think you were dead, really. Where have you been? What actually did happen? What did you do to me?"

"I missed you too Willow." he paused a minute just pressing her close to his body as he tightened the hug. "I can explain it all with the help of Logan of course."

"Who's that?"

Logan made himself known by walking further to the group of friends in front of him, he nodded his head in greeting and then crossed his arms.

"He's my… guy-boy friend…lover-mate. Sort of person." he said nervously. "He's my guy." He said finally. Logan snorted from where he was standing, "Ok, I'm his guy."

Everyone was quiet for a minute staring at Xander, then at Logan and then at Xander again. Suddenly they all seemed to come to an understanding because they greeted Logan warmly, and more then warmly by Willow who immediately pulled him into a hug and then gave him the 'Shovel Talk'. Finally Xander's story telling got underway. Logan adding in the minimal of words when required.


	18. Soon

In the abandoned warehouse Tothiros was planning his gain of power. His followers stood before him and he smiled as much as he could in his gaseous form. He writhed above the stage as they milled around reading through ancient texts and preparing themselves. All his plans were coming together, finally.

He was thinking about all of the demon soldiers in front of him, eager to help bring hell on earth and him as their ruler. What a shame that he'd have to actually kill half of them just to regain his lost strength before he opened the Hellmouth, but he knew they were willing sacrifices, well as willing as you can get when you didn't know. If he could of smiled anymore he would of, but soon, he'd be able to. He was going to love having his body back.

All these years and he still remembered how it looked, thick black skin, almost shinny and slick looking like oil. The fine leather-ish covering he adorned himself with, all human skin of course. But the feeling of being so strong is what he remembered best, the power he had to crush the supposed mightiest with just a flick of his finger. He may not have been towering, but he made for it so gloriously. Yes, it would all be his soon.

"So wow Xander you're like Superman or something, with your new nifty powers." Buffy said smiling happily along with Willow.

"Well not really. I can only use direct sunlight so when its overcast, raining or there are clouds its not of the good. And I can only recharge at dawn as I found out when I tried. Do you know how hard it is to wake up at dawn? Most of the time I'm dealing at half my power, but I've been told quiet harshly that right now, I need to do it all properly because we need all the help we can. Even after a while the magic started to disappear like with the Soldier at Halloween, I can only just remember one to turn a chicken into a toad and why would I need that?"

"Do you know it the other way round?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well if you ever get hungry and there's only a toad around, instant chicken."

"It would be a live chicken Buff and I'm not killing a chicken to eat… well maybe if I was hungry enough. But still yuck it used to be a toad"

Logan was sitting in the armchair as he watched Xander chat with his friends. He shook his head at the conversation, muttering to himself about not eating any of that toady tasting chicken. He knew Xander had heard when he turned round and smiled. He got a smirk in return.

"See, so it is important."

"Yes ok fine."

"Well actually that spell would be important for spell components changing leg of toad to leg of chicken or… um lets just give a whoopee for California weather." Willow added changing the conversation back to a normal enough one. "I bet anywhere else where it got snow and stuff you'd be left kind of powerless."

"I know Willow, never have I been so happy for sun and more sun."

They were quiet for a while, but Willow's face was scrunched up in thought. A thinking Willow always caused trouble or helped out the situation. He knew this wouldn't help.

"What about the others left at Xavier's, what did you tell them?" Willow asked.

"That we had some stuff we had to do, they don't ask many questions when Logan's involved. Just an 'ok good luck, watch out for yourself' and all that."

"I usually do my own thing." Logan spoke up gruffly as all eyes turned to him.

"But what will they say when you don't come back."

And there was the million dollar question, something he and Logan had talked about for so long before venturing through the portal and back, well for Xander, home.

"Oh, um."

"You didn't tell them Xander that's awful."

"Well actually, I'll probably be going back"

"What!" Willow nearly shrieked out, Buffy wasn't any better, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Giles seemed to be doing the best of them all, just glancing at both Logan and Xander and giving a faint nod of understanding.

"But Xander I'll miss you so much…We all will."

"And you've only just got back."

"I know guys, but there's just something about back there that I just need to go back to. And I know for sure Logan won't stay here. Even if he won't admit to it, he's liked and is needed back there." That got a grunt from Logan, "I'm not going straight away, I'll be here for a while after this is all over."

They were silent, no one wanting to really say anything after Xander's bombshell. Finally though Giles brought everyone back round to the topic at hand.

"Can we can get back to the books please?" Giles asked "I've already found a bit more about this Tothiros. It's stated here that there is a ritual sacrifice of quite a few demons; and I doubt many of his followers would be glad to be so easily cast aside."

"So we're looking for a bunch of demons running in the opposite direction from where this guy is?" Xander quipped.

"Actually from the way it looks there would be more running towards him. It seems that he can make their death quite… pleasurable."

"Eww I don't want to know how." Buffy said.

"Yes, you really don't."

"Listen up… do any of you actually know how to stop this guy…thing?" Logan asked seriously, hoping something would be figured out already. Sitting here was getting this side of annoying especially as he was more an action guy.

"Well not precisely. However the main thing to do would be to make sure it can't absorb any of its followers." replied Giles, still flipping through his books.

"Can do. But do we know where it is and when this will happen?" Buffy piped in.

"Yeah actually I do. I've seen and was told. We don't have much time, tomorrow night is the soonest he can get done with what he wants. We need to be ready." Xander had already told them about the Powers That Be and all they had done to help, so they didn't question the information he had.

"Well we can handle those demons fine. We get them tonight?" Buffy said, already prepared for a fight.

"No, he can get more before the time, we need to be there just before the time. It's the only way." Giles told her.

"Oh, so lets plan then, we don't have much time to waste."

"Yes I agree, we best get started."


End file.
